


В погоне за Зодиаком

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Sovetnik_I



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fingering, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Psychology, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I
Summary: Роберт Грейсмит не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он не так давно работал в редакции, имел репутацию странного тихого чудака-карикатуриста, которого никто не обирался слушать. Особенно местная звезда редакции - Пол Эйвери. Но все изменилось, когда история Зодиака, серийного убийцы Калифорнии, начала набирать силы — он прислал зашифрованные письма в редакцию. Роберт сумел расшифровать первое, и, заметив это, Пол Эйвери просит его помочь и в дальнейшем. Тем более, что Роберт любит загадки и задействует мозг, просчитывая множество вариантов, а у самого Эйвери есть решимость и уверенность, которой иногда так недостает Грейсмиту... И вроде, все как обычно... Только Роберту уже непонятно, как он сам к этому всему относится, просто ли это работа, или что-то другое. Он просто запутался.Предупреждения: полное AU относительно сюжета: история Зодиака очень сократилась. В тексте присутствуют нецензурные выражения (суровые журналисты ругаются матом).Полиамория, двойное проникновение, смена раскладки (они меняются и не раз), оральный секс, hand-job, легкий вуайеризм, фингеринг
Relationships: Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith, Paul Avery/Robert Graysmith/David Toschi
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	В погоне за Зодиаком

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: Автора очень впечатлили мужики, которых играли Роберт Дауни мл, Марк Руффало и Джейк Джилленхол, поэтому фокус сместился на них, что не отменяет, в общем-то, детектива.
> 
> Ещё Рабинович немного напел про теорию субличностей Берна, и мне кажется, что местами они очень хорошо соотносятся: Пол - с Ребенком, Дейв - с Родителем, Роберт - со Взрослым.

Грейсмит не может понять, что с ним происходит. Он плавится от каждого слова Пола, едва ли не заходясь горячим предвкушением, когда тот начинает с ним разговаривать. Рядом с ним мозги работают быстрее, и ему кажется, что он способен на многое, пока Эйвери сидит у него на столе. Он таскает ему кофе по утрам, закрывая глаза на амбре после пьянки, и делает то, на букву П, что Пол очень не любит — Пристаёт. Пристаёт, пристаёт, пристаёт, потому что ему хочется общаться. Пол единственный, кто замечает его во всей этой большой редакции за все эти девять месяцев, и Роберт отчаянно не хочет терять это ощущение.

Пол таскает его на редакционный совет, хотя Роберта там все равно никто не слушает, и следит за его робкими догадками, от чего Роберт начинает говорить ещё тише.

Пол отталкивает его, как только они начинают чуть-чуть сближаться, и курит почти постоянно, как будто пытается закрыть какую-то дыру у себя внутри. Роберт наблюдает за ним большую часть времени и чувствует, что он нужен Эйвери не меньше, чем тот самому Роберту.

Он разведённый отец двоих детей, карикатурист, работающий в этой редакции, и это совершенно неправильно — хотеть общаться со своим даже не коллегой, а лучшим журналистом криминальной хроники, и сидеть у него на столе, пока не выгонят. Ненормально. Бывшая жена говорит, что ему надо жениться, но Роберт не может, не может об этом думать, у него в голове сейчас работа, работа, Зодиак и Эйвери.

И поэтому он соглашается, когда на одном из собраний Пол внезапно шёпотом обращается к нему по имени и зовёт выпить. Даже не зовёт, утверждает.

  
***

Они сидят в баре, где их никто, совершенно никто не слышит, не слушает, не мешает. Роберт не спеша тянет через трубочку свою Аква Вельва, Пол уже допивает второй стакан виски. На удивление, он почти трезв — Роберт бы уже на его месте шатался бы вовсю. Но он не на его месте, он не пьёт, он странный ЗОЖник, как о нем говорят в редакции. Идиот, если быть точнее. Это вспоминание горечью отзывается во вкусе коктейля, и он бросает трубочку. Ему жутко неудобно, и он не понимает, зачем его позвали в бар, если они ничего не обсуждают.

Пол закуривает и просит рассказать о себе. Первый же вопрос ввергает в ступор. Женат? Это все, что Эйвери хочет узнать о нем? Роберт отвечает, сразу раскрывая свои карты, и глядя в стакан, куда угодно, но не на Пола. Тот, кажется, удовлетворен информацией. У него, кажется, самого есть жена, но никто ее не видел — он не появляется с ней ни на одном мероприятии. Женщины этого не любят, Роберт знает по себе — его жена развелась с ним из-за недостатка внимания. Что там у Пола — неизвестно, но на мероприятиях он с ней не появляется точно. Он вообще мало появляется на мероприятиях — либо работает, либо пьет с друзьями в баре. Роберт слишком много наблюдал за ним с улицы, где-то в глубине души желая присоединиться к их компании, чтобы хотя бы его не считали изгоем. Чтобы Эйвери хотя бы смеялся в его присутствии, а не скользил равнодушным взглядом.

Чем увлекаешься? Это уже ближе. Роберт начинает заинтересованно рассказывать ему про свою страсть — книги, но Пол, похоже, не особо понимает, в чем тут разница. А может, и нет никакой разницы, все дело в том, что Роберт просто смущен и несет какую-то чушь. Вопрос про мусор заставляет его всего сжаться, будто бы нарушая хрупкое равновесие, но Пол сам же его отметает — его интересует не это, его интересует нечто другое, то, что он сам понять пока не может. Как Роберт это делает. Его интересует ум Роберта, его логика. Роберт для него загадка.

И Роберт сам сейчас жаждет раскрыться. Стоит только намекнуть, что его будут слушать.

— Слушай, что ты пьешь? Я не могу просто! — возмущается Пол, а через полминуты, после сбивчивых объяснений, он отпивает прямо из его бокала, через край, и они обмениваются взглядами. Роберт понимает, что Полу понравилось, он почти затаил дыхание, ожидая хоть чего-то, и эти секунды кажутся ему бесконечно долгими, когда внезапно Пол подзывает вдруг бармена и говорит уверенным, почти не пьяным голосом:

— Четыре Аква Вельва!

«Я столько не выпью!» — хочет воскликнуть Роберт, но останавливается, понимая, что это на самом деле значит. Полу понравился его коктейль, и он намерен пить его вместе с ним.

К слову, его стакан он уже допил.

Они пьют довольно долго, разговаривая о шифре, и Роберт восторженно показывает ему все свои книги и объясняет, как он до всего этого догадался. Он рад, он счастлив, курящий Пол выглядит сосредоточенным и заинтересованным. Сам Роберт напоминает сейчас, наверное, наивного студента, которого похвалил преподаватель, или что-то вроде того. Он опирается подбородком на книгу, и смотрит на Пола почти влюбленными глазами, и совершенно не ожидает вопроса, который сейчас прилетит.

— В смысле, выгодно? — почти шепотом выдыхает он.

— В смысле, зачем ты этим занимаешься? Тебе-то что от этого?

У Роберта ощущение, что его поймали с поличным. Ощущение, что застали за чем-то постыдным, сокровенным, интимным. Не может же он в самом деле сказать «потому что ты этим занимаешься, а я… а я чувствую себя влюбленным идиотом, когда мы обсуждаем Зодиака». Слова пересыхают в горле, он запивает их коктейлем, давится, и Пол смотрит взволнованно. Он как будто и правда переживает. Роберт, не особо соображая, что делает, отбирает у него сигарету, едва не обжигая пальцы. Он готов делать все, что угодно, лишь бы избежать этого неловкого молчания и ответа на этот вопрос.

— Я бы не советовал, — говорит Эйвери, прикуривая новую, но Роберт уже затягивается, начиная кашлять. Поздно.

— Ну и зачем это? — ворчит Пол, отнимая у него сигарету, делая еще одну затяжку, и туша ее в пепельницу. — Ты же не куришь, что за цирк?

— Я курил в школе, — кашляя, отвечает Роберт и тянется за коктейлем.

— В школе, — хмыкает Пол, туша и свою сигарету тоже. — Достижение. Я думал, что ты и не пьешь вовсе.

Он допивает свой бокал и смотрит на Роберта пристально, почти гипнотизирующе.

— Так почему ты занимаешься этим делом, м? Скажи, мне правда интересно.

И Роберт решается.

— Потому что мне кажется, что я что-то могу. Потому что мои догадки оказываются верными, и я чувствую, что ты не идиот. Потому что вижу, что я могу помочь и…

«А еще, потому что ты меня слышишь» — Роберт смотрит, вцепляется взглядом в него в ответ и молчит, понимая, что этого, слишком личного, он сказать не сможет.

Но Пол, наклоняясь вперед, говорит что-то гораздо более личное.

— Ты можешь гораздо больше, Бобби. Ты просто этого не знаешь. Будь я главным редактором, ты бы уже давно был моим заместителем или главой аналитического отдела как минимум, а рисовал бы только для удовольствия, а не потому, что кому-то что-то захотелось.

Их руки находятся в нескольких миллиметрах друг от друга, Роберт смотрит ему в глаза и понимает, что это почти как признание, признание, или это только кажется?.. Хочется верить.

— Твои дети дома? — внезапно спрашивает Пол, не отстраняясь и продолжая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Что? — не понимает Роберт, дергаясь и задевая его руку своими пальцами.

— Дети, говорю, дома? — повторяет свой вопрос Пол.

— А… нет… они у няни… Дженис, она присматривает за ними, когда я…

— Отлично. Поехали, я провожу тебя, — прерывает его Эйвери, поднимаясь из-за стола и будто бы случайно мазнув пальцами по его руке. Роберт едва не роняет стакан и поспешно собирает свои книги, спеша за Полом, в то время как тот вызывает такси с местного телефона-автомата. Они оба вываливаются из бара и попадают прямо под дождь, и, кажется, Полу это даже нравится, он с удовольствием подставляет лицо под капли, явно улыбаясь.

Роберт тоже.

Домой они приезжают довольно быстро. Роберт мямлит что-то про кофе, Пол соглашается, они долго не могут разобраться в темной прихожей — все-таки сказывается алкоголь. Пол ориентируется в его доме лучше его самого. Он находит кухню, кипятит воду и едва не обжигается о плиту. Теряет зажигалку в темноте, бросает куда-то на пол так и не зажженную сигарету. А после целует растерянного Роберта, только что оказавшегося на пороге.

Роберт замирает, не понимая, что он сейчас чувствует, сердце будто падает вниз, куда-то в живот.

Пол пахнет табаком, аква вельва и чуть-чуть виски. Пол уверенно стоит на ногах и крепко держит его за плечо. Роберт не целовался раньше с мужчинами, а Эйвери, похоже, знает, что делает. Пол почти не сомневается, но это почти, Роберт улавливает его в мимолетном блеске глаз. И выдыхает, понимая, что Пол тоже опасается, опасается, что его оттолкнут. И что у них больше не будет всего этого. Это мимолетное улавливается в его лихорадочном взгляде, и Роберт тянется, поцеловать его сам, чувствуя, как в него вцепляются основательнее и крепче, смыкая руки на спине.

Не забыть выключить плиту. Они сталкиваются на кухне друг с другом, и Пол тянет его дальше, как будто точно знает, где находится его комната, снова лучше, чем сам Роберт.

— У тебя есть кто-то? — спрашивает он хрипло, стаскивая с Роберта рубашку, как будто тот сам не может раздеться. Хотя Роберта слегка шатает, он путается в одежде, и отвечает не сразу, а лишь когда Пол ощутимо целует, почти прикусывает кожу на его шее под кадыком, вцепляясь пальцами в его плечо.

— Нет… Мне некогда, у меня работа и… — выдыхает Роберт, отчаянно сдерживаясь, чтобы его голос не сорвался. Ему кажется таким неприличным все происходящее и одновременно таким желанным, как будто то, что он давно хотел, оформилось наконец в что-то ощутимое.

— Я? — нахально спрашивает Эйвери, и Роберт давится воздухом. Пол, похоже, прекрасно все знает, но Роберт не успевает окунуться в стыд — ему просто не дают.

— Да брось, я что, не вижу, что ли. Я не такой пьяный самовлюбленный дурак, как ты думаешь.

— Ты не дурак, — шепчет Роберт, отчаянно чувствуя, как ему становится жарко — Пол ведет по его руке ладонью и спускается ниже.

— Ты тоже не дурак, Бобби, — его усмешка прекрасно слышится, но это не обидная усмешка, скорее очень глубокая. — Поэтому ты мне и симпатичен.

Роберт больше не может бороться со своими ощущениями. Они стоят полураздетые в комнате, едва ли не прижимаясь друг к другу, а он понятия не имеет, что делать: то, что он чувствует, его ведет, но он одновременно ощущает себя крайним дураком, потому что… потому что не знает, что ему делать. Похоже, Пол прекрасно это считывает, но не спешит подсказывать, лишь внезапно прижимает его к себе сильнее, упираясь бедром в пах, и целует, почти затыкая, едва только Роберт открывает рот.

Роберт вцепляется в его голые печи, понимая, что ему нужно хоть что-то, что-то ощутимое.

Они оказываются на постели раздетыми, Роберт не успел понять, как он оказался без одежды, помнил только горячие пальцы Пола, помогающие ему с брюками. Пол сверху, нависает, целует его в шею, обжигает, и Роберта ведет, ведет так, что он может только лежать, рвано вздыхая, и ощущать, как ведет и плавится его организм под этими прикосновениями, которые сейчас льются на него. Он хочет что-то спросить, но не успевает, Пол просто закрывает ему рот ладонью, мягко, без насилия, скорее просто касается, почти сразу же убирая, и спускается вниз — Роберт чувствует его пальцы где-то на бедрах, на животе, пах… возбуждение обжигает, и он распахивает глаза от ощущения влажных губ на своем члене, до того внезапен был этот момент от Эйвери.

— Если захочешь — останови меня, — через секунду отзывается Пол, и голос его звучит насмешливо и очень возбужденно, и он снова возвращается к своему занятию. Какое остановить, Роберт не находит сил даже нормально дышать, настолько это неожиданно и интимно. Не каждая женщина делала это, а тут…

Роберт отказывается мыслить связно. Его ведет от умелой ласки Пола, от его самозабвенного ощущения, от дыхания на своей коже, от запаха алкоголя, табака и пота, который сейчас просто смешался в комнате, от того, что он сейчас чувствует, и это переполняет его. Он просто переполнен через край этими ощущениями, и просто срывается, кончая, стоит только Полу отстраниться, и обхватить его рукой, проведя пару раз. Алкогольный дурман сливается с возбужденной волной, и он едва не выпадает из реальности, чувствуя только острую разрядку, и тяжесть Пола, который снова оказался сверху, нависая над ним.

— Я … — голос совершенно не слушается, и Роберт облизывает пересохшие губы и отпускает наконец скомканную простынь, обнимая Пола: тот заваливается рядом сбоку и прижимается к нему ощутимым стояком. Похоже, Роберт сорвался слишком рано.

— Ну ты даешь, Бобби, — выдыхает ему где-то над ухом Эйвери, прижимаясь к его бедру еще сильнее. — Давно никого не было?

— Я… а ты как же? — наконец собирается для этого вопроса Роберт. На большее он явно не способен.

— Я справляюсь, не переживай, — горячая ладонь скользит по его бедру, размазывая сперму, и проскальзывает между ними. Похоже, Пол дрочит, беззастенчиво откинув голову ему на плечо, и прижимаясь к его бедру. И от этого ведет, ведет по новой.

— Да, давно, — отвечает он на ранее заданный вопрос, закрывая глаза и сильнее прижимая к себе Пола. Тот часто дышит, и сердце у него колотится едва ли не так же часто, как у самого Роберта, и это ощущается довольно сильно. Сжать пальцы на пояснице, притиснуть сильнее, позволить закинуть на себя ногу, и Пол выдыхает ему куда-то в шею, вызывая новую волну острого возбуждения. Роберт почти слышит его движения, и когда тот кончает, пачкая его бедра своей спермой, Роберт прикусывает щеку изнутри, до того бесстыдно и интимно это сейчас ощущается.

— Для первого раза хватит, — утомленно выдыхает Эйвери, сползая с него, и вытирая руку прямо о простынь. Он ощущается расслабленным и очень довольным, и Роберт почти уверен, что у него самого тоже давно никого не было.

— Откуда ты?.. — кашляет он, не завершая вопрос. Пол фыркает.

— А что, не заметно что ли? Бобби, ты меня удивляешь. Я репортер, у меня развита наблюдательность, — последнюю фразу он бормочет, устраиваясь поудобнее на его плече и натягивая на них одеяло. Кажется, оно валялось на полу.

— Я не… — хватает еще сил смутиться, но больше — нет. Пол успокаивающе ворчит, наощупь взъерошивая его волосы.

— Все в порядке. Надеюсь, ты не выкинешь меня завтра наутро без предупреждения?

— Нет, конечно, — возмущенно выдыхает Роберт, почти в ту же секунду чувствуя, что на это ушли почти все его силы — он резко хочет спать.

— Ну вот и отлично, — отзывается Эйвери, ощутимо зевая. — Будь добр, поставь будильник, нам завтра откровенно нельзя опаздывать на редакционное собрание.

На будильник сил уже нет. Роберт надеется, что не отключил его сегодня утром, и почти сразу же засыпает, понимая, что думать об этом всем он будет уже завтра.

***

Роберт почти закончил карикатуру, когда к нему подбежал взволнованный Пол с каким-то листком, который тут же оказался у него на рисунке, едва не размазав все вокруг. Он тут же отложил свою работу, хоть она и горела, и принялся изучать то, что ему принес Эйвери.

— Что это? — наконец спросил он, поднимая глаза на Пола. — Это пришло в редакцию?

— Нет, — гордо завил тот. — Посмотри на дату. Я откопал это в архиве, точнее, можно сказать, в мусорке архива, в папке «странная корреспонденция». Нам его прислали за пару недель до первого письма, но без сопроводительного текста, и поэтому никто ничего не понял. Я нашел это в архиве только что. Расшифруешь?

— А что ты там делал? — спросил он, глядя на Пола снизу вверх — тот все-таки сел к нему на стол и теперь внимательно наблюдал за Робертом.

Пол прищурился, но не ответил.

— Так ты расшифруешь? — снова спросил он.

Роберт поджал губы.

Они сегодня не опоздали на редакционное собрание. Роберт даже успел утром сварить кофе, найти зажигалку Пола и выкинуть сигарету, чтобы дети не нашли. А также побриться. Они пришли на работу вовремя и даже чуть раньше, чем надо, но не разговаривали о том, что было вчера. А теперь Пол делает вид, что как будто ничего не произошло, и Роберт не может понять, как ему к этому всему относиться.

Он понять не может, что это было — пьяный бред или следствие все-таки их общения.

И ему до горечи обидно.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Пол, он явно замечает происходящее и определенно взволнован. Роберт откладывает шифр и возвращается к рисунку.

— Не сейчас, — говорит он, ниже склоняясь над работой и стараясь не видеть Пола. Тот по-прежнему сидит на столе.

Эйвери вздыхает, достает своей блокнот и начинает что-то быстро писать, это слышно, как он ожесточенно черкает по бумаге. Роберт даже на несколько секунд отвлекается от своего рисунка, прислушиваясь, но по-прежнему на него не смотрит.

— Посмотри, — Эйвери протягивает ему блокнот. Там корявым почерком вечно спешащего журналиста написана пара фраз.

«Мне понравилось. Встречаемся у выхода в 8. И мне нужна сейчас помощь».

Роберт чувствует, как у него краснеют уши. Пол мягко кладет перед ним листок, но не на его рисунок, и повторяет просьбу.

— Теперь расшифруешь? Пожалуйста.

— Да, — наконец выдыхает Роберт, все-таки глянув на Пола, забирая листок. — Только карикатуру дорисую, мне ее сдавать.

Пол подмигивает ему и закуривает, все еще сидя у него на столе. Роберт вдыхает сигаретный дым, как какую-то амброзию, и принимается быстро заканчивать работу.

Они целуются в подворотне под дождем. Роберт просто плавится от этого всего, а Пола, похоже, прет прижимать его к стене. Они так и не дошли до бара, они даже не пьяные, а занимаются таким… таким… Но Роберта все устраивает. Сегодня он не может позвать его домой, сегодня ему самому нужно быть дома, или снова платить няне, но он сейчас не может об этом думать. Пол лезет к нему под рубашку, пересчитывая ребра горячими пальцами, и Роберт выдыхает, понимая, что он сейчас просто на взводе.

— Ты думал, я просто забуду все, потому что буду пьян? — спрашивает его Пол, отстраняясь. — Я ничего не забываю, сколько бы я ни выпил.

— Я… нет… просто я…

— Пойдем, на работе меня интересует только работа, и я не хотел бы заниматься чем-то кроме нее. — Щелкает зажигалка. — Дело в том, что ты… часть этой работы. Нет, — он поспешно ловит поникшего Роберта за плечо. — Это не значит, что я с тобой только из-за этого, фак, Бобби, ты мне просто нравишься, и мне нравится с тобой общаться, понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — Роберт смотрит куда-то в сторону, он чувствует себя неопытной институткой. Пол закатывает глаза и выкидывает сигарету прямо на мостовую, оставляя ее тлеть.

— Бобби, какого хрена, — Пол оказывается перед ним, касаясь его плеч и заглядывая ему в лицо. — Если бы я хотел просто развлечься, то я не пошел бы таким сложным путем. Довольно женщин, с которыми совсем не обязательно общаться, чтобы затащить в постель.

— Я чувствую себя дураком, — Роберт грустно усмехается, немного радуясь тому, что он не похож на тех женщин и с ним можно общаться. Пол вздыхает и подходит к нему, оказываясь совсем рядом.

— Мы все чувствуем себя дураками, Бобби. Все дело в том, что люди без мозгов совсем не переживают по этому поводу. А как ты видишь, в редакции чувствуем себя дураками только мы.

Роберт усмехается, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и чувствует, как Пол гладит его по спине.

— Мне кажется, пришла пора позвонить твоей няне и сказать, что ты задержишься на работе, — звучит голос Пола у него над ухом, и по спине бегут мурашки. — Я… могу подтвердить.

***

Кстати, шифровку они так и не расшифровали. Роберта потом дернули на внеочередное собрание, потом дали еще работы. Сенсации не вышло. Пол злился и скандалил со всеми, кто пристает к Роберту, чтобы они не отвлекали его от дел, но это не помогло. В конце концов он поцапался с замом главного редактора по какому-то пустячному поводу и ушел курить на улицу, хотя отлично мог сделать это в редакции. Роберт зашивался в горе рисунков и совершенно забыл счет времени, когда Пол притащил ему кофе и поинтересовался, как дела.

Было уже почти пять вечера.

В итоге, он потом забрал сына из школы, оставил его с няней — Пол все это время болтался на заднем сидении, и они отправились в бар, сославшись на работу, чтобы наконец расшифровать эту записку. Но до бара так и не дошли — Пола накрыло по дороге, да и Роберта тоже.

А сейчас он звонил с телефона-автомата домой и врал, что задерживается на работе. Дети расстроились. Но Роберт больше не мог испытывать чувство вины по этому поводу. Он наелся его, этого чувства вины, за эти два дня предостаточно.

— У тебя хороший сын, — говорит ему Пол, ловя такси, — на тебя похож.

— А у тебя есть дети? — спрашивает Роберт в ответ, прижимая к себе дипломат. Пол дергает плечами.

— Нет, — отвечает он, когда около них тормозит машина. — Не довелось.

Он забирается внутрь и продолжает фразу, как только Роберт оказывается рядом.

— Я вообще удивлен, что у тебя их двое.

Роберт захлопывает дверь, скрывая свое внезапное смущение.

— Давай расшифруем твою сегодняшнюю находку, — говорит Роберт, едва переступив порог дома Пола. Тот пожимает плечами, но не возражает, включая свет и бросая куртку на стул. Он тут же закуривает, потом тушит сигарету, снова закуривает, и Роберт не понимает, с чем связана эта нервозность.

— Что такое? — спрашивает теперь уже он, и Пол снова тушит сигарету, с силой вдавливая ее в пепельницу.

— Тебя совсем от меня воротит? — прямо спрашивает он. — Или тебе нужно быть обязательно пьяным, чтобы у нас что-то было?

— Нет! — восклицает Роберт, понимая, что тот на самом деле подумал. Два дня, а у него уже ощущение, что они ездят к друг другу домой всю жизнь. — Я просто…. Ты же говорил, что это важно! Главный редактор…

— Главному редактору срать на это письмо, он понятия не имеет, что с ним делать, — фыркнул Пол, снова прикуривая. — Я надеялся, что мы узнаем какую-то новую информацию. Я надеялся, что там будет что-то полезное, и это что-то можно будет передать Дейву Тоске или кто там занимается этим делом.

Роберт помнил Дейва Тоске. И он прекрасно знал, что Пол определено знает, кто занимается делом, но он почему-то предпочел сделать вид, что не помнит. У Роберта не было сил в этом разбираться, он вообще перестал сейчас понимать, что происходит.

— Так расшифровывать надо или нет? — устало спрашивает он, потирая глаза.

— Надо, — отвечает ему Пол, глубоко затягиваясь и выдыхая дым. — Ты же не успокоишься, пока ее не расшифруешь, правда?

Роберт улыбается, открывая свой дипломат.

На расшифровку ушло порядка двух часов. Он даже не заметил, как прошло это время, не притронулся к кружке кофе, которую принес ему Пол, не обратил внимания, как выросла гора окурков в пепельнице. Он весь пропитался дымом, кажется, Пол скурил весь свой запас, но это сейчас мало на что влияло. Он закончил, только вместо удовлетворения это принесло дикое разочарование.

— Что за ерунда такая, — спроси Пол, читая письмо. — Ты уверен, что здесь все правильно?

— Да, я уверен, что правильно подобрал ключ, — отвечает Роберт, сжимая в руке ручку. — Только информации там полезной нет. Мы все это уже знаем.

— Вот именно, — Пол бросает листок на стол, отходя в сторону, и сжимает кулаки. — Фак! Какого хрена! Гребаный Зодиак!

— Я ни при чем, — виновато отзывается Роберт, наблюдая за ним. Ему тоже обидно, что он потратил время и не нашел фактически ничего.

— Знаю. — Пол снова закуривает. — Я просто надеялся, что здесь будет что-то полезное, — он задумчиво стряхивает пепел прямо на пол и продолжает. — Впрочем, главреду я завтра все равно это покажу, может быть, нам удастся что-то из этого выжать.

Он докуривает сигарету в несколько глубоких затягов, и залпом допивает остывший кофе.

— Разочарован? — озвучивает очевидное Роберт.

— Ты что, в аналитики заделался? — беззлобно огрызается Пол и улыбается краем губ. — Конечно.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Роберт, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на спинку дивана. Спустя несколько секунд он чувствует нежные прикосновения к своим волосам и мягкий массаж, от которого мурашки просто разбегались по коже.

— Я просто уверен, что тебе сейчас нужен душ и кровать, — звучит голос Пола над самым ухом и Роберт соглашается.

В любом случае, домой уже ехать просто поздно.

Пол снова ему отсосал. Похоже ему нравится это делать, а Роберт, Роберт просто плавится во всем этом, смущаясь и наслаждаясь одновременно. А еще они дрочили друг другу, упорно и яростно, видимо, пытаясь сбросить все свое разочарование и ярость от этой ситуации и получить хоть какое-то удовольствие. Хотя, хоть какое-то? Роберт вообще переполнялся им через край, теряясь в прикосновениях рук Пола, и ему сейчас этого было достаточно. Предостаточно. Судя по тому, что кончили они оба, у Пола это была не только ярость.

Наутро Эйвери выглядел еще более помятым, чем после какой-нибудь попойки. «Это всегда так, когда я ночую дома» — пояснил он, промахиваясь кипятком мимо кружки. Роберту пришлось брать быт в свои руки и делать все, чтобы они не опоздали, потому что сегодня нужно было успеть застать главного редактора до редакционного собрания, чтобы поговорить с ним про письмо.

Впрочем, на редакционное собрание они в итоге и вовсе не пошли.

— Дерьмо! Что за ебаный ублюдок, тупоголовый баран! — бесился Пол, вывалившись из кабинета главреда. Он хлопнул дверью так, что обернулась пара сотрудников, и Роберт вздрогнул, когда Эйвери пронесся мимо него. Он принялся яростно звонить и бросил на Роберта такой зверский взгляд, когда он попытался встать, что тот тут же сел на место.

— Не надо, — процедил Пол, как будто его жеста было совсем недостаточно. Пришлось заниматься карикатурами, и срочно, если он хотел хоть что-то узнать и успеть за Полом.

— Дейв? Это Пол Эйвери. У меня для тебя что-то есть, но я не обещаю, что полезное. Ты подъедешь в редакцию?

На этих словах Роберт склонил голову еще ниже. Похоже, ему Пол сейчас рассказывать ничего не собирался.

***

Пол отдал Дейву письмо и конверт, перед этим со всего сняв копию и спрятав их у себя в столе. Роберт боковым зрением наблюдал, как они общаются с Дейвом у автомата с газировкой, но разобрать что-то было невозможно — Дейв говорил слишком тихо. Между ними двоими сквозило какое-то странное напряжение, смешанное с благодарностью, что через несколько минут Роберт вообще перестал понимать, что там у них происходит. Зато через некоторое время Пол вернулся к нему с двумя стаканами кофе и заметно повеселевшим.

— Дейв сказал, что его изучит. Им очень пригодится твоя расшифровка, спасибо, — сказал он, привычно садясь на стол и отхлебывая кофе. Роберт кивнул, не отрываясь от рисунка.

— Что сказал главный редактор? — спросил он, заканчивая штриховку карикатуры. Пол пожал плечами и отпил еще кофе.

— Сказал, что это ерунда. Чтобы я обратился в полицию. Что «он не видит в этом ничего значимого и интересного» — последнюю фразу Эйвери просто передразнил, фыркая с явным презрением. — Он не понимает, о чем идет речь. Вот печатать шифры в газете — это интересно. А думать о чем-то серьезном — нет.

— Я закончил, — зачем-то сказал Роберт, отодвигая рисунок и принимаясь за кофе. Пол заглянул в его работу и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— У тебя довольно хорошо получается его рисовать.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Роберт, с наслаждением глотая горячий напиток. Он порядком проголодался, но ему просто было некогда отвлечься и что-то поесть, или даже сходить за кофе. Он, честно говоря, просто боялся трогать Пола в том сильно раздраженном состоянии.

— Вы давно знакомы с Дейвом Тоске? — наконец спрашивает он вопрос, который целый день крутился у него в голове. На удивление, Пол реагирует спокойно, даже почти равнодушно.

— Достаточно, чтобы знать, как он думает. И что он может реально воспользоваться этим письмом гораздо лучше, чем наш главный редактор.

— Ну да, Дейв же полицейский, — отзывается Роберт.

— Ну да, — отвечает Пол, слезая с его стола и отправляя пустой стаканчик в мусорку.

Грусть?

Или ему только показалось?

Он не успевает больше ничего спросить, потому что Эйвери вызывают к главному редактору,

и его заодно.

Их знатно отчитали за пропуск редакционного собрания. Роберт чувствует себя школьником, а Полу, похоже, все равно. Он сухо отвечает на вопросы главного редактора и убегает, как только появляется первая возможность.

Роберт понимает, что быть сегодня дома он просто обязан, и ловит себя на мысли, что не особо этому рад. Он не видится с Эйвери, когда уходит с работы, а выяснять, где он, времени у него нет — нужно забрать сына у няни.

Эйвери наверняка сейчас в баре — день выдался довольно напряженным, а вчера он и вовсе был трезв, что вообще было явлением нечастым. Роберт идет домой, забирает сына, делает с ним какие-то задания по рисованию, и укладывает его спать, почти смирившись с тем, что, наверно, их взаимодействие уже закончилось сегодня, а может и на все время.

Его будит внезапный звонок посреди ночи, от которого он подскакивает на кровати едва ли не выше, чем стол. Кажется, проснулся сын.

В трубке Эйвери, и кажется, определённо трезвый.

— Бобби, ты дома? — интересуется он, как будто ничего не случилось, и они просто договорились созвониться сегодня ночью.

— Да, — отвечает Роберт, не особо понимая, что происходит и не снится ли ему это вовсе.

— Отлично, я зайду? — интересуется Пол и, кажется, курит, паузу Роберт слышит точно.

— Да… что значит за… — не понимает Роберт, но Пол уже положил трубку.

Он был у его двери уже через три минуты и, кажется, звонил из соседнего телефона-автомата напротив. Роберт даже не успевает одеться, так и оставаясь в трусах и футболке, но Пола это мало интересует.

— Почему ты… почему ты просто не пришёл, а сначала позвонил, — спрашивает Роберт, ёжась на сквозняке. Пол усмехается, и даже в темноте видно, как блестят его глаза.

— Чтобы ты принял меня за ночного грабителя? — насмешливо интересуется он, проходя в дом. Роберт с удовольствием закрывает дверь и отправляет сына спать, после чего включает в комнате настольную лампу. Пол раздевается и протягивает Роберту какие-то записи, сам направляясь на кухню. Шумит кран — похоже, он налил себе воды.

— Что это? — уточняет Роберт, следуя за ним. Пол трезв, собран и совершенно не курит. За что Роберт ему безмерно благодарен — у него сын дома. От него совершенно не пахнет алкоголем, и это кается даже странным, если бы Роберт не знал — он так может.

— Это то, что мы нашли в тайнике из первого письма. Точнее, Дейв нашел. Копии, разумеется. Ну, как тайник. Скорее в заначках, потому как все эти материалы были пришиты к одному делу, но на них мало кто обращал внимание.

— Какому? — уточняет Роберт, все еще не особо понимая. Письма, письма, какие-то записки. Что это вообще все значит?

— Тому, которое, возможно, еще пока никто не связывает с Зодиаком.

***

Пол уехал в Риверсайд. Роберту, естественно, никто командировку не выписал, поэтому пришлось сидеть в реакции и рисовать, рисовать, рисовать. Эйвери накануне, когда пришел к нему домой ночью, сказал, что если он добудет там материалы, то дело скорее всего сдвинется. Он, кстати, тогда заночевал у Роберта, устроившись на диване в зале, даже не раздеваясь. Похоже, Пол привык спать где угодно и как угодно.

Роберт скучал. Эйвери не было всего день, а он уже места себе не находил. Справедливости ради, это была первая командировка Эйвери за все эти девять месяцев. Он попросту мог к нему привыкнуть. Так говорили внутренние ощущения, и Роберт упрямо гнал от себя мысли, что не просто так скучает, сломав уже два карандаша.

А когда зазвонил телефон, он едва ли выпал из-за стола, подпрыгнув, и понёсся, стоило только поднявшему трубку крикнуть:

— Грейсмит!

На другом конце провода был Пол. Роберт сам не ожидал, как окажется рад его слышать. Как будто они не виделись не какие-то сутки, а все две недели.

— Бобби, посмотри в моем столе, второй ящик, папка с кодом 238, мне нужен последний лист и цифры на нем. Прошу, быстрее.

— Сейчас, — отозвался Роберт, кладя трубку рядом. Аппаратом и метнувшись к столу Эйвери

Нужна папка нашлась быстро и он через несколько секунд уже был снова у телефона.

— Нашел. Код города 28963516. Указание литера М, — прочитал он все, что было написано на последнем листе.

— Дейв, 3516, — послышалось в трубке, и потом снова обратились к нему. — Ты умница. Я завтра буду.

Пол положил трубку, а Роберт так и остался сидеть, слушая гудки. Кажется, он улыбался как дурак.

***

Он, конечно же, не стал встречать Пола в аэропорту — это было глупо, к тому же Эйвери сразу же с самолета рванул в редакцию. Его уже ждали все, включая главного редактора, и, кажется, Пол не мог скрыть превосходства, когда рассказывал об их успехах. Но во всяком случае, на редактора он поглядывал торжествующе, а тот, похоже, смирился с тем, что Пол все сделал по-своему и оказался прав. Ну, или точнее, сделал как сказали, но сейчас почему-то начальник чувствовал себя дураком.

Роберт, честно говоря, был этим доволен.

Завтра собирались пустить специальный разворот, и Эйвери ждали на телевидении. Что он там говорить собрался, Роберт не знал, но надеялся, что Пол ему все расскажет. Так и вышло. Утянув его после собрания в сторону, Пол шепотом поинтересовался о дальнейших планах Роберта на сегодня.

Что ему можно было сказать? «Я ждал тебя весь день?» Как дурак?

— Дети дома? — спросил Пол, когда они отошли к его столу. Роберт едва заметно улыбнулся — это было трогательно, что он спрашивает про детей. Или просто не хочет больше попадать в ситуацию, когда его утром разбудил сын Роберта.

— Они сегодня у матери.

— Отлично. Ты мне нужен сегодня на весь вечер.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Роберт, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, и глядя в спину удаляющемуся Полу, который уже начал болтать с кем-то другим.

До конца рабочего дня оставалось полчаса.

Они заваливаются в бар, но очень скоро Пол говорит «здесь слишком шумно». И они едут к Роберту домой. Роберту даже кажется на несколько секунд что они ездили сюда только для того, чтобы он купил свой любимый коктейль, Аква Вельва. Пол тоже пьет, его хватает на меньшее, но он не пьянеет, и Роберт даже завидует. У него от одного бокала уже легко кружится голова.

— Мы нашли ещё одно дело, — говорит Пол, как только они заходят к нему домой. Он включает свет, бросает свою кепку на диван и стаскивает куртку. В руках у него по-прежнему какая-то папка.

— Смотри, — говорит он, на ходу открывая папку и показывая Роберту один из листков по пути к дивану. — Он писал в том письме про эту девушку. По шифровке это было непонятно, но там была дата. Дата не совпадает ни с одним известным нам делом. Дейв раскопал источники и выяснил, что в этот день во всем округе было только три происшествия. Три! А убийство в стиле Зодиака и вовсе одно.

— Так получается, — Роберт взял папку, вчитываясь. — это дело никто не связывает с Зодиаком, а там… Могли быть улики? — он вскинул взгляд на Пола.

Тот улыбнулся.

— Именно. Образцы почерка уже отправлены на графологическую экспертизу. Он там тоже оставил послания о том, как кровь стекает по стене и все такое.

Пол был чрезвычайно горд собой. И он ждал одобрения, это было видно.

— И что, они не нашли подозреваемого? — всё-таки спросил Роберт, все ещё держа в руках папку.

— Нашли, конечно. Точнее, свалили все на местного бомжа, потому что больше не на кого было. Потому что он оказался рядом, когда нашли девушку. Но он толком и сказать не может, что произошло, поэтому и ясно, это — явно не он, — Пол смотрел на него довольным взглядом. — Если почерк совпадет, — он ткнул пальцем в папку, — то Зодиак у нас в кармане.

Роберт восхищенно посмотрел на него. Пол был таким увлеченным, когда работал, распутывал все эти дела. От этого захватывало дух. Роберт был уверен, что сам был таким же увлечённым, когда разгадывал головоломки.

— Это просто шикарно, — выдохнул он, закрывая папку и бросая ее в сторону, когда Пол притянул его к себе и поцеловал. От него так и перло восторгом и самодовольством. И это… сейчас заводило.

— Ты скучал по мне? — шептал Пол, стаскивая с него рубашку уже в комнате. — Ну же Бобби, скучал? Ты подбежал к телефону меньше чем за три секунды, хотя от твоего стола идти пять.

— Да, — выдыхает Роберт, расстегивая его брюки. — Погоди, откуда ты знаешь?..

— Я каждый день хожу от твоего стола до телефона, ты думаешь, я не успел посчитать? — Пол снова целует его, его щетина немного колется, похоже, он не брился эти два дня. Роберту приятно и щекотно одновременно. Он справляется наконец с брюками, спуская их вниз, и прижимает Пола к себе, чувствуя, как тот уже возбужден. От обсуждения или от него, неважно.

— От тебя, — будто читая его мысли, отвечает Пол, — и от обсуждения.

Он ведет ладонями по его голым плечам и толкает Роберта на кровать, почти сразу оказываясь сверху. Брюки они стаскивают уже в постели.

Роберт стонет от откроенных поцелуев Пола в шею, от жадных рук у себя на боках, от бедра между ног, от легкого запаха алкоголя и едва заметного — самолета, он еще не выветрился. Пол пах редакцией, Риверсайдом и полетом. А еще бумажным архивом, и Роберт мог поклясться — это был лучший запах. Как библиотека, только намного, намного лучше.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдыхает Пол, и Роберт замирает. Что он имеет в виду? Он никогда не говорил этого. Но ему не дают опомниться, Пол уже справляется с брюками, скидывая их куда-то на пол с кровати. Проводит рукой по его члену, садится сам на его бедро и Роберт плавится, плавится, не понимая, что от него хотят.

— У меня ощущение, что мы не виделись неделю, — снова озвучивает его мысли Пол, и Роберт усмехается. У него ощущение, что он шепчет все это вслух.

Пол настойчив, и вскоре Роберт не хочет уже ничего, кроме того, чтобы он просто не убирал руку от его члена.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь был с парнями? — спрашивает Пол, и голос его хриплый и низкий, видно было, что он едва себя контролирует.

— Ты уже спрашивал, — стонет Роберт в ответ и закрывает лицо локтем, пряча стыд, смущение и возбуждение одновременно.

— Ну… а сверху? — не отстает Пол.

— Да кто ж мне даст, — выдыхает, усмехаясь, Роберт и выгибается, когда Пол проводит языком по его головке.

— Я. Это окатывает ледяной водой, Роберт едва не вскакивает, но Пол толкает его обратно, тут же забираясь и сжимая его бедрами, чтобы удержать на месте, упирается ему рукой в грудь и пристально смотрит на совершенно ошалевшего Роберта.

— Но как же… — только выдыхает тот, все еще думая, что это какая-то шутка или ему послышалось.

— Как же что? — насмешливо отзывается Пол, глядя на него все так же внимательно.

Роберт не находит слов, чтобы сказать, он не привык говорить о таком, он смотрит на Пола, ожидая какой-то помощи, но он не собирается ему помогать или как-то облегчать задачу. Он сидит задницей на его паху и нагло на него смотрит.

— А ты этого хочешь? — наконец выдыхает Роберт, понимая, что его терпение на исходе, от предвкушения и осознания происходящего. Пол наклоняется и смотрит на него в упор, прежде чем поцеловать.

— Как никогда в жизни.

Пол наспех готовит себя сам, в тумбочке нашелся вазелин, Роберт понятия не имеет, откуда он там. Все его мысли улетучиваются, стоит только Полу оседлать его, направив член в себя, вцепиться в его плечи. Это охрененно, это определено охрененно, Роберт толком боится пошевелиться, только придерживая Пола за бока, боится сделать больно, но это, мать его, охрененно… Ему еще никто не давал так, сверху, а тем более… тем более…

Пол заметно прется от процесса, он опускается полностью, и сжимает его бедрами, и Роберт готов кончить только от одного этого. Они нахрен забыли про презерватив, но это вылетает из головы настолько быстро, что он даже не успевает об этом подумать. Пол сжимает его плечи, царапая ногтями, и начинает двигаться медленно и коротко, а Роберт думает только о том, чтобы не кончить так быстро, потому что это охрененно, охрененно, охрененно.

Его сжимают внутри, и терпения больше не оказывается, потому что Роберт толкается сам, желая еще, еще и еще. Пол стонет и явно от удовольствия, запрокидывает голову, опускаясь на него полностью. Он двигается размашисто, и у Роберта просто срывает все катушки, он прижимает его к себе, оборачивая на бок, так сильно, что кажется, выбивает все дыхание, и кончает, пару раз толкнувшись сам, чувствуя, как его сжало внутри. Скользит рукой, забираясь между ними, скорее на инстинкте, потом уже слыша это Половское «подрочи мне» и дрочит ему, чувствуя, как тот вжимается в его, почти дрожа и вцепляясь еще сильнее. Он кончает ему в руку, сжимая снова, и Роберту сам едва не спускает второй раз. Они тяжело дышат, и сейчас кажется, что нет сил даже толком пошевелиться.

— Это… — выдыхает Роберт и замолкает. Он не знает толком, что хочет сказать.

— Я завелся от твоего охреневшего вида, — хмыкает Пол, едва переводя дыхание. — У тебя был такой вид.

— А… — сил еще хватает, чтобы смутиться.

— Что, ты думал, что я тебе не дам? — прямо спрашивает Пол. Роберт смущается, но кивает, чувствуя пристальный обжигающий взгляд на своей коже.

— С чего это? Такие, как я, не дают? — Пола откровенно забавляла эта ситуация. — Или… не дают таким, как ты?

— И то, и другое, — буркнул Роберт, понимая, что он просто не способен обсуждать такие вещи, даже в постели. Заниматься способен, а обсуждать нет.

— И придерживаюсь утверждения, что менее опытных надо отправлять наверх, — отвечает Пол, внезапно ласково гладя его по голове. Роберт смотрит на него и задает внезапно пришедший в голову вопрос:

— И часто у тебя были… менее опытные?

Это завуалированная попытка спросить «и часто ты давал?» И похоже, Пол понимает.

— Реже, чем ты думаешь, — отвечает он, и приподнимается на локте, соскальзывая с него. — У меня был триумф, я почти раскрыл дело, и я хотел, чтобы ты разделил его со мной. Разве это плохо?

— Хорошо, — внезапно соглашается Роберт, как-то даже расслабляясь. — Хорошо.

***

Графологическая экспертиза подтвердила, что почерк этого письма, шифровки, записи на стуле, и приходивших писем в редакцию одинаковый. Более того, эксперты клялись, что тут даже чернила похожи, какая-то там марка, но в это Роберт уже не вникал. Все это означало лишь то, то если все эти письма писал Зодиак, то и все остальное писал Зодиак. И первое письмо тоже.

А значит, у них есть реальная возможность найти этого человека, не без помощи редакции, если они только…

Если они только что?

Роберт задумался. А правда? Что им нужно было сделать?

Пол ходил, не скрывая своего самодовольства. В редакции уже на него косились все чаще, но боялись что-либо говорить в открытую. Роберт замечал, что в редакции его и правда не любят, но это было не столь заметно — Эйвери не тушевался под критикой и странными нападками. Скорее, нападал сам. И никому, абсолютно не давал себя оскорблять или что-то в этом роде. Затем отстали и от Роберта, стоило Полу только несколько раз огрызнуться по поводу пренебрежительного обращения — он в этот момент был рядом. Дело шло своим чередом, а Роберт чувствовал себя до боли странно, как будто ему что-то мешало спокойно жить и работать, и он никак не мог понять — что.

Что-то смутное, и это что-то — отравляло ему жизнь.

***

— Три тысячи человек. Ты представляешь, три тысячи! — возмущался у него на столе Пол. — Это же уму непостижимо! И некоторые из них звонят нам в редакцию, и мы должны, должны их обрабатывать, потому что мы официально сотрудничаем со следствием. Роберт, ты меня слушаешь вообще или нет?

— Угу, — отозвался Роберт, дорисовывая карандашный набросок, на большее времени уже не оставалось. Он не спал уже три дня — болел старший сын, и какое-то неясное ощущение грызло, грызло его по ночам.

— Ты что-то странный какой-то, — прямо сказал Пол, озадаченно глядя на него. — Все нормально?

— Я не спал, — честно ответил Роберт, подперев голову кулаком. — Сын болеет…

«И в моей голове творится какая-то ерунда. Мне кажется, что у нас происходит какая-то бредятина».

Но этого он сказать Полу совершенно не мог. Пол помолчал еще несколько минут и, похлопав его слегка по плечу, так же молча ушел.

Роберт совсем не ожидал, что Пол дождется его после работы, он думал, что тот уже давно уехал куда-нибудь в бар. Но Эйвери похоже поджидал именно его, ловко прицепившись к нему сзади, даже не спрашивая, куда Роберт собрался поехать.

— Я за сыном, — предупредил тот, когда понял, что Пол не собирается ему ничего объяснять. Для него это поведение казалось странным и оно совершенно не укладывалось у него в голове. Завтра выходной, можно будет хотя бы поспать подольше, если сыну сегодня станет лучше…

— Я знаю, — отвечает ему Пол, он, кстати, на удивление трезв и почти не пахнет табаком. Роберт пожимает плечами и собирается сесть за руль, как его наглым образом оттесняют, забирая ключи, и отправляя на заднее сиденье.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты въехал в столб, — заявляет Эйвери, заводя машину. Роберт засыпает, стоит ему едва только привалиться к стеклу.

— Пап, а почему ты не женишься? — сын Роберта, нахохлившись, сидел на заднем сиденье. Пол несколько раз глянул на него в зеркало, но промолчал, Роберт откровенно спал, но сын ему не давал.

— М, что? — отозвался тот, не открывая глаз. — Я не могу, у меня работа… Мне некогда…

— Мама говорит, что ты странный. Что ты за мной не следишь, поэтому я болею, — мальчик вздохнул, глядя в другое окно. Пол снова промолчал, а Роберт ничего не ответил.

— Пап… ты меня вообще слышишь? — спросил мальчик, осторожно потянув того за рукав. Пол усмехнулся. Самая популярная фраза за день.

— Он очень устал, работа замучила, — ответил он все-таки вместо Роберта, подъезжая к их дому. — Ты же знаешь, что твой отец работает в газете.

— Да мама говорит, что он занимается ерундой, — ответил мальчик, кутаясь в куртку.

— Ну тогда ерундой занимаюсь и я. — Отозвался Эйвери, вылезая из машины. — В любом случае, эта ерунда отнимает очень много сил, а еще он переживает за тебя. Сам идти сможешь? — поинтересовался он, открывая дверь.

— Ага, — отозвался Мальчик, вылезая из машины. Пол, закрыл за ним дверь и пошел будить Роберта.

— Бобби, вставай, — это оказалось сложнее, чем предполагалось. Роберт совершенно не хотел вставать, и пришлось его хорошенько потрясти, чтобы наконец-таки разбудить. — Приехали.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам…- сонно отозвался Роберт, едва вылезая из машины. Он с трудом закрыл дверь и полез в карманы искать ключи.

— Ага, сам, — Пол отобрал у него ключи, ведя мальчика в дому и наблюдая, чтобы Роберт сам никуда не свалился. Им удалось без особых происшествий дойти до дома и даже подняться на этаж, после Пол со второй попытки открыл дверь и пропустил их обоих в квартиру.

— Иди мой руки, — сказал он мальчику, забирая у него куртку. Роберт дополз до кухонного стола и заснул прямо там, уронив голову на руки.

— Ты что-нибудь хочешь? — спросил Пол у мальчика. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, намыливая руки мылом. — Вот и отлично. Спать будешь?

— Еще же рано! — возмутился ребенок. — Восемь часов вечера, я не хочу.

— Слушай, ты видишь, в каком состоянии твой отец, и что он спит почти что на кухне? Я не могу ему больше ничем помочь, кроме как уложить спать. Если он не поспит, то заболеет сам. Как тебя зовут? — Пол прислонился к косяку, серьезно глядя на мальчика.

— Дэвид, — тот закрыл воду и посмотрел на него в ответ.

— А меня Пол. Отлично. Давай договоримся. Что ты любишь?

— Загадки! — глаза мальчика загорелись, он, похоже, был, как его отец, увлечен всякими тайнами. — И про работу когда рассказывают. Папа мне в последнее время ничего не рассказывает.

— Давай договоримся, Дэвид, ты сейчас ложишься спать, а я рассказываю тебе про работу. Идет?

— Идет! — отозвался мальчик, принимаясь чистить зубы. — А про Зодиака расскажете?

Пол едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, и даже улыбнулся.

— А как же. Расскажу. Куда он денется-то.

Мальчишка Роберта заснул довольно быстро, и Пол пошел обратно на кухню. Роберт все еще спал на столе, но с появлением Пола вскочил, уронив стул, и куда-то подорвался.

— Тише ты, ребенка разбудишь, — шикнул на него Эйвери, наливая себе воды.

— Мне надо укладывать сына! Что?

— Он спит.

— Как спит? — Роберт со сна выглядел растерянным и непонимающим.

— Так спит. И тебе пора, — Пол выпил воды и убрал стакан в мойку. — Пойдем.

— Ну как же… рано еще… — растерянно отозвался Роберт, не двигаясь с места.

— Пойдем, Роберт, или, ей-Богу, обещаю, я тебя понесу.

Нести и так пришлось по факту. Роберт с трудом шел, то и дело спотыкаясь, опираясь на Пола почти всем весом. С его помощью кое-как разделся, оставшись в трусах и натянув на себя футболку. Лег в постель и потянул за собой Пола, хоть тот и отчаянно сопротивлялся — кто знает, придет ли в голову сыну ночью вставать или нет. Но Роберт не отпускал, и пришлось присоединиться, Пол только скинул брюки и рубашку, оставаясь в майке, и надеясь, что ночью ему удастся сбежать на диван. Сонное состояние Роберта действовало усыпляюще, и пригревшись с уже посапывавшим под боком Робертом, Пол тоже начал потихоньку дремать.

***

Роберт проснулся довольно рано — в 6 часов утра, иди это сработала давняя привычка так вставать на работу. Пола рядом не было, и это поскребло довольно тоскливым ощущением внутри. Правильно, кто будет оставаться до утра непонятно по каким причинам, спасибо, что вчера довез домой и помог с ребенком. Ребенок, кстати, еще спал, в этом Роберт убедился, когда заглянул к нему в комнату.

А из кухни пахло кофе.

Пол нашелся в зале на диване: судя по тому, что он был одет, он явно собирался уйти, но почему-то передумал. Или хотел поработать. Рядом лежал открытый блокнот и ручка, какие-то перечеркнутые надписи, чтобы что-то разобрать нужно было брать блокнот поближе, а Роберт совсем не хотел его будить. Вообще разобрать почерк Пола мог только сам Пол, да и то не всегда: в редакции часто шутили, что ему бы только шифровки писать, ни один Зодиак не догадается. На кухне обнаружилась яичница и остывавший кофе, судя по всему, его варили где-то час назад. Роберт удивленно моргнул. Странно, что он ничего не слышал.

И кухня была на удивление чистой.

Он почему-то считал, что Пол совершенно не приспособлен в бытовом плане.

— Верх моего кулинарного искусства, — раздалось в зале, как только Роберт заглянул туда снова. Пол уже не спал, валялся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник. — Я не хотел тебя будить, а есть хотелось ужасно, надеюсь, ты не обиделся?

— Нет, я просто удивлен, что я ничего не услышал, — честно признался Роберт, садясь на краешек дивана. Пол улыбнулся.

— Когда я хочу, я умею быть тихим. Ты мне нужен сегодня, мне бы хотелось обсудить то, что назрело за эти дни, вчера ты меня слушать был просто неспособен.

— Так это все, — Роберт грустно улыбнулся, — только потому, что тебе хотелось поговорить?

— Еще и потому, что мне не хотелось, чтобы ты въехал в стол или забыл выключить плиту, заснув прямо на столе, — иронично посмотрел на него Эйвери. — Считай это просто моей эгоистичной заботой. Я не хочу терять такого собеседника и напарника, как ты, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

О да, Роберт понимал. И ощущение «напарники» смущало больше, чем что-либо.

— Иди поешь, — отправил его Пол, — кофе, правда, остыл, но все же…

— Папа! — раздалось из комнаты, и Роберт подскочил.

— Иди поешь, — настойчиво отправил его Пол, поднимаясь с дивана. — Думаю, он в состоянии почистить зубы без твоего участия, Бобби.

Он идет к Дэвиду сам, отправляет его чистить зубы и возвращается снова на кухню. Роберт ест. Он поставил кипятить чайник и теперь задумчиво пережевывает яичницу.

— Ты хоть иногда не забывай о том, что если ты надорвешься, это вряд ли кому-то принесет пользу, — говорит Пол, наливая себе воды. — Особенно твоей семье. И мне.

Роберт кивает и смущается. Он прекрасно понял, о чем тот, и это одновременно волнительно и внезапно. О нем вообще редко кто заботился.

***

— Пап, а что это за человек, который постоянно приходит к нам домой? — спрашивает его сын, когда они едут к маме. Пол ушел еще днем, перед этим они довольно продуктивно обсудили все имеющиеся у них детали, так что тот остался доволен. А сейчас они ехали к бывшей жене, чтобы Роберт мог оставить там сына на выходные. Или на три дня, как у них получится.

— Это твой друг? — продолжает сын.

— Да, мы работаем вместе, — отвечает Роберт, внимательно следя за дорогой. Он не знает, что говорить ребенку, он и сам толком не понимает, что у них происходит.

— Он рассказывал мне про Зодиака, — гордо сказал мальчик, глядя на Роберта, — когда укладывал меня спать.

— Это замечательно, малыш, — отзывается Роберт, паркуясь. — Только маме не говори, ладно? Она не очень любит репортеров.

Сын кивает, кажется, очень довольный тем, что у них появился с ним общий секрет.

Роберт вздыхает. Врать нехорошо, но иногда без этого просто никак.

— Сколько ты будешь ещё один? — спрашивает его бывшая жена, когда он привозит к ней старшего сына. — Сколько можно? Когда ты уже создашь нормальную семью?

— Мне сейчас некогда, — говорит Роберт, понимая, что она начинает свою любимую тему — когда ты, никому не нужный неудачник, уже наконец женишься.

— Моя помощница, очень хорошая девушка, хочет с тобой встретиться. Она немного странная, примерно как и ты, но думаю, вы поладите. Она любит всяких журналистов и все такое. Довольно приличная особа. Назначь ей встречу и сходи уже на свидание наконец, — жена не собирается отставать. Роберт не хочет вообще ничего отвечать, но тут влезает в разговор старший сын.

— Ты идёшь на свидание?

— «Нет», — не успевает ответить Роберт, как жена вклинивается раньше него.

— Да, я скажу, что ты назначаешь ей встречу во вторник, в ресторане Шарлиз в восемь вечера. И не подведи меня, я характеризовала тебя как очень порядочного.

Роберт вздыхает, понимая, что его мнение здесь вообще никого не интересует.

Жаль, что он так и не научился пока отказывать.

***

Свидетелей очень много, и большинство из них говорит полную чушь. Пол уже устал сидеть на телефоне, тот вообще едва ли не перегрелся от поступающих звонков. Роберт рисует как не в себя, успевая делать карикатуры для выпусков и попутно ещё наброски по описаниям свидетелей, не всех свидетелей, а только тех, кого отфильтрует Пол. Рисовать всех — можно просто с ума свихнуться.

У Пола появляется какой-то анонимный информатор. Он диктует ему важную информацию и обещает встретиться завтра, и что-то там рассказать. Это ему говорит сам Эйвери, мимолётом, чтобы никто не обратил на это внимание. Роберт обращает, хочет что-то спросить, но его прерывает возглас Пола, который в это время распаковывает почту.

— Черт! Черт! Черт! Вот дерьмо! Больной ублюдок! — Эйвери вскакивает с места, роняя на стол открытку. Роберт осторожно открывает ее и неосознанно отшатывается — внутри лежит окровавленный кусок рубашки.

— Звоните в полицию! — кричит Пол где-то у кабинета главного редактора, но Роберт не может пошевелиться. Его будто сковал страх этим довольно поздним осознанием.

Открытка от Зодиака. Холодок сразу бежит по позвоночнику.

Он прекрасно понимает, что это означает.

— Мне нужно оружие, — позже говорит Пол, когда они все вместе сидят в кабинете главного редактора. Роберта не хотели пускать, но Пол настоял. Дейв приехал, довольно озабоченный тем, что произошло, и сейчас внимательно рассматривающий открытку. Открытка была с Хэллоуином, хотя никакого Хэллоуина пока и вовсе не намечалось.

— Оружие? — переспрашивает он. — Когда это пришло?

— Сегодня утром. Я разбирал почту, — отвечает Пол и вид у него довольно нервный. Он пьёт какую-то гадость, которую ему сунул редактор, и совершенно не похож на своё привычное состояние. Роберт бы сказал, что он боится, но проблема в том, что он никогда не видел у Пола страха и не знает, как он вообще выглядит.

— Вы назвали Зодиака в одной из статей латентным гомосексуалистом, — отзывается другой детектив, напарник Дейва, и Пол фыркает в ответ, явно давая понять, что он об этом думает. Редактор озабочен, и на несколько секунд в кабинете повисает почти полная тишина.

— Будет тебе оружие, — отзывается Дейв, забирая открытку с собой. — Только, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.

Он улыбается слегка иронично и немного отчаянно, как будто тоже боится, но Роберт не знает и его страха, так что, может, ему просто кажется.

— Естественно, — отзывается Пол. — О чем ты говоришь. Я собираюсь быть крайне осторожным.

Роберт пропускает выходящих детективов из кабинета и думает, что теперь Пола желательно в принципе не оставлять одного. Ни на сколько.

— Я собираюсь пойти на встречу с анонимным информатором, — говорит тем же вечером Пол в тире, методично стреляя в мишень. — Хочешь со мной?

Роберту сначала кажется, что он ослышался в этом шуме выстрелов и падающих гильз. Какой ещё анонимный информатор, ему же говорили быть осторожнее? Потом понимает, что Пол зовёт его с собой, что в принципе разумно, и вспоминает про своё вечернее свидание, которое он совершенно не может, не может отменить. Внутри все переворачивается.

— Я не могу, — наконец говорит он. — У меня вечером встреча.

Пол, кажется, не удивлён. Он даже не пожимает плечами, продолжая методично расстреливать мишень, в конце концов сбивая крепление.

— Тогда просто будь на связи. Где у тебя встреча? Дай мне телефон заведения. Если я добуду эту информацию, у нас будет просто ключ к Зодиаку.

Кажется, он совсем не разочарован тем, что Роберт ему отказал. Он полностью увлечён делом и расследованием. Он быстро забирает написанный ему наспех Робертом телефон ресторана и удаляется, полностью погруженный в свои мысли, а Роберт чувствует себя полным предателем и идиотом, ощущая, что он сейчас просто сломал все, что было, и фактически оставил Эйвери без помощи в такой трудный день. Да ещё и эта открытка. Внутри все сжимается, и он хочет бежать следом, наплевав на все свидания, лишь бы не оставлять Пола одного, но ноги не слушаются, а Словарь криминальных терминов внезапно становится очень тяжёлым. Он никуда не двигается, чувствуя себя трусом и ощущая своё малодушие, а так же внезапно прекрасно осознает, насколько он опасается свою бывшую жену.

Намного сильнее, чем Зодиака в принципе и всех остальных вместе взятых.

Голова раскалывается от боли, а стена, к которой он прислоняется, оказывается очень холодной.

Кажется, сегодня будет дождь.

***

На улице был настоящий ливень, а Роберт опаздывал на свое свидание, на которое ему толком и не хотелось идти. Пришлось спасаться газетой, чтобы не вымокнуть полностью под этим дождём, и в ресторан он завалился довольно растрёпанным и запыхавшимся, что нисколько ему не добавляло впечатления в пользу «порядочного человека».

Девушка ждала его за столиком. Типичная работница библиотеки или какой-нибудь научной кафедры переводчиков. Ничего необычного, ничего странного. Она даже не высказала недовольства по поводу того, что Роберт опоздал. Видимо, тоже была не особо уверена в себе, раз ходила на свидания с малознакомыми парнями по рекомендации своих начальников. Роберт не знал, о чем говорить, в этом ресторане он был впервые, да и понятия не имел, о чем сейчас принято разговаривать с девушками на свиданиях. В его голове был сейчас только Зодиак. И работа.

Но девушка, похоже, и правда любила журналистов, потому что она с радостью подхватила эту тему.

— А ещё мой коллега сегодня пошёл на анонимную встречу с информатором. Пол Эйвери, может, знаете? — проболтался Роберт, хоть немного расслабившись. — А я не смог его сопровождать, потому что не знал, как вас предупредить…

— Встреча с анонимным информатором, это, наверное, очень опасно, — сказала девушка, теребя в руках меню.

— Почему? — не понял Роберт, как будто наталкиваясь на стену в своих рассказах. — Почему опасно?

— Ну, вы же сами говорили, информатор анонимный. А Эйвери угрожали. А вдруг это вообще Зодиак?

Роберт подскочил на месте. Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что к нему подошёл официант, с информацией, что ему кто-то звонит.

На телефоне оказался Пол. Роберт поспешно записал адрес на салфетке, не успевая даже вставить ни слова — Пол все говорил.

— Ты через час будешь дома? Я тебе перезво… — звонок оборвался, и Роберт вздрогнул. Ему стало как-то совершенно не по себе.

— Он перезвонит мне домой, — задумчиво протянул он, вздрогнув, когда девушка появилась рядом — так тихо она подошла сзади. Кажется, ей надоело сидеть за столиком одной. Они… так ничего и не заказали… Почему бросил трубку Пол? Что-то случилось? Что-то определённо случилось, его оборвали на полуслове и он не может даже перезвонить…

— Это предложение пойти к тебе домой? — спрашивает девушка. Он вздрагивает. Он совершенно забыл, что у них свидание. И домой он звать к себе ее совсем не собирался. Совершенно.

— Нет, — довольно жёстко отказывает ей Роберт. — Нет. Я вызову тебе такси.

Девушка выглядит обиженной, но его сейчас это не сильно волнует.

Телефон трезвонит на всю округу, и Роберт бросается к нему, стоит только зайти домой. На том конце трубки Пол.

— Роберт, ты дома? — голос у него запыхавшийся и довольно взволнованный.

— Да, — Роберт сразу подбирается. Что-то случилось, что-то явно случилось, пока он сидел на этом дурацком свидании.

— Ты занят? — Пол часто дышит на фоне какого-то шума.

— Да… то есть нет, я не занят, не занят, — почти кричит в трубку Роберт, напряжение Пола передаётся и ему.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Эйвери и продолжает быстро говорить. — Ты можешь за мной приехать? Пересечение 5 авеню и Билдинг стрит, телефонная будка прямо у перекрёстка. И побыстрее, пожалуйста, кажется, за мной кто-то охотится.

— Я еду, — отзывается Роберт, бросая трубку и выбегая из дома.

Так быстро он ещё никогда не ездил.

Пол находится в телефонной будке, живой и здоровый, но обстановка и правда напряжённая. Они газуют прямо с места, стоит только Эйвери завалиться на переднее сидение. Он изрядно помят, на щеке ссадина, в общем все выглядит довольно неплохо. Только дышит часто и глаза откровенно бешеные. Из кармана торчит помятый блокнот, а ручка наспех засунута за воротник. Как она ещё не впилась ему в грудь — загадка.

— Как твоя встреча? — спрашивает он, немного переведя дух, когда они отъехали порядком уже от того места. Роберт напряжённо смотрит в зеркала и отвечает не сразу — ему везде мерещатся какие-то преследователи и Зодиак.

— Провалилась. Как и твоя встреча с информатором.

— Вот не надо! — хмыкает Эйвери, улыбаясь более довольно и расслабленно. — У меня все успешно. Преследовать меня стали уже после.

Роберт едва заметно улыбается, заруливая к его дому, и тормозит на обочине. Он не знает, зачем сюда приехал, они даже не говорили, куда вообще направляются. Пол уже почти успокоился, он смотрит на Роберта внимательно и почти благодарно, и от этого становится как-то тепло.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, кода понимает, что Роберт ничего говорить не собирается. — Я думал, что не дозвонюсь тебе…

Роберт не выдерживает и целует его, подавшись вперёд, прямо в машине.

Его просто накрывает отчаянным приступом нежности и желания контакта…

— Поехали к Дейву Тоске, — говорит Пол, когда они немного успокоились и Роберта относительно отпустило. — Я расскажу вам обоим, что мне удалось узнать. Обещаю, это будет просто сенсация.

Роберт послушно заводит машину и едет, следуя указаниям Пола.

На душе у него сейчас становится хорошо и спокойно.

Они сидели у Дейва, пили чай и обсуждали данные. Жена Дейва спала, да и сам Дейв спал, пока они не завалились к нему посреди ночи. Но он довольно быстро поднялся, стоило только Полу позвонить ему из телефона-автомата. Похоже, Пол всем звонит из телефона-автомата, прежде чем ввалиться посреди ночи.

Источник Пола и правда дал ценные данные. Почти полное объяснение, что, почему и откуда появилось у Зодиака. Имя предполагаемого Зодиака. Его предыдущую биографию. Оставалось только найти этого человека и как следует его допросить. Ну, или понаблюдать за ним, если он не захочет ничего рассказывать.

— А почему твой источник анонимный? — спросил Дейв, отпивая кофе. С него сполз домашний халат, обнажая майку и трусы, и он запахнул его обратно, ёжась, как от холода. — Мы вообще сможем привлечь его потом, или это бесполезно?

Роберт тоже вопросительно посмотрел на Пола.

— Сможем, — ответил Пол, собирая свои записи. — Он просто пока очень опасается за свою семью, но сказал, что если следствие начнёт разрабатывать этого подозреваемого, то он готов все подтвердить под присягой. Так же он не против, если вы вызовете его в полицейский участок и соберёте данные как положено.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Дейв, зевая. — У тебя есть ещё что-нибудь интересное?

— Да, — Пол хитро глянул на них и достал из кармана ещё какую-то бумажку. — Я узнал, откуда пошёл его логотип. Точнее, откуда он его украл.

Дейв заинтересованно покосился на него, а Роберт весь подобрался, наклоняясь вперёд.

— Логотип часов, — Пол показал им рекламу бренда. — До того, как Зодиак начал писать нам письма, этот знак был только на логотипе часов.

— Вот дела, — задумчиво протянул Дейв. — Что ж, это может стать хорошей подсказкой…

Он ещё раз зевнул и решительно мотнул головой.

— Вы можете остаться, джентльмены. Время уже позднее. Пойдёмте, я вас провожу. У меня есть гостевая комната, — сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла и делая знак следовать за ним. — А завтра нас всех ждёт очень много работы.

Если Дейв думал, что они будут спать, то он заблуждался. Об этом думал Роберт, когда Пол закрывал ему рот ладонью, а другой рукой дрочил, и он просто изнывал от этого ощущения. Им просто нужно было сбросить напряжение. Им нужно было. Пол сам стонет себе в локоть, тихо и почти неслышно, кусая губу, когда Роберт ласкает его в ответ. Они кончают почти одновременно, падая измождённо и расслабленно, как им и требовалось этого после столь напряжённого дня. Роберт думает о том, что ему не столь уже жаль этого испорченного свидания, если день в итоге закончился вот так, и с Полом все в порядке. А это свидание было изначально странной затеей. Очень странной. Такой, что он почти не придумал ему значения.

Но ему очень не хочется, чтобы Пол узнал, что он был на самом деле на свидании.

— Ты ненормальный! — кричала ему в трубку жена. — Зачем ты ее обидел? Тебе сложно было ее проводить? На улицах так опасно! На женщин нападают в такси!

— У меня работа, — возражал Роберт, но бывшая жена не собиралась его слушать.

— Какая работа? Ты работаешь карикатуристом, ка-ри-ка-ту-рис-том, а не репортёром и даже не детективом! Какая работа? Ты что, совсем уже сдурел, что ли? Сколько можно?!

Роберт устало сжал пальцами переносицу и промолчал. Бывшей жене совершенно не нужно было знать, чем он занимался той ночью.

***

— Нам удалось найти мистера Можо, — говорит Дейв, когда они встречаются в следующий раз. — Он даст показания и опознает стрелявшего, если мы предоставим ему подозреваемых. Наш художник уже работает с ним.

— Это тот мужик, который выжил, после того, как в него стреляли? — уточняет Пол и, получив подтверждающий ответ, снова замолкает, продолжая крутить задумчиво ручку. Думает.

Роберт рисует. Ему снова дали задание по Зодиаку. Они сидят в редакции в коридоре, уйдя от шума рабочей зоны и пристального внимания кабинета.

— Что там у тебя? — наконец подаёт голос Пол. — О, жуть какая.

— Читатели требуют картинок, — отзывается за Роберта Дейв. — Как я понимаю, рисунки идут на ура.

— А то, — Роберт продолжает растушёвывать грань. — Без них не обходится ни один номер. Все хотят посмотреть на Зодиака, — он замолкает, оценивая получившийся рисунок и вздыхает. — Даже я.

— А я хочу плюнуть ему в лицо, — неожиданно говорит Пол. — Он меня достал уже. Я ненавижу себя чувствовать подопытной крысой.

Роберт сжимается, как будто он виноват в том, что за Полом следят, но Эйвери этого не замечает.

— Не думаю, что это продлится долго, — говорит Дейв, хлопая его по плечу. — Мы уже допрашиваем подозреваемых, и я уверен, он где-то среди них. Мы скоро поймаем его. И ты сможешь плюнуть ему в лицо. Два раза.

Он пытается подбодрить его, но на все его заверения Пол только хмыкает.

***

Анонимный информатор Пола даёт показания ещё раз, теперь уже в участке, снова указывая на одного человека. Он полностью уверен в том, что его знакомый, бывший коллега, мог это сделать. Даёт все приметы, называет имя, говорит о работе с детьми и о том, почему его выгнали из школы. Называет даты и говорит, что уже обращался в полицию, но его там не стали слушать. Дейв проверяет, действительно обращался. Они находят этого подозреваемого и едут его допрашивать, потому что пока это самое близкое из того, что есть.

Дейв замечает часы Зодиак, бейджик на правой стороне, у него никак не соотносится, левша этот человек или правша. Но пишет он левой рукой, когда они просят его написать что-то на листке бумаги или подписать протокол допроса.

Осталось только сдать все эти образцы на анализ графологам и дождаться заключения. Дейв почти уверен, что оно будет положительным. Что-то внутри орёт, что они на правильном пути, и Билл, и Джек Маданокс, сержант из Напы, тоже с ним согласны.

Дейв вполне верит, что Артур мог кого-то убить, и у него ощущение, что они, они все, включая редакцию Хроникал, уже почти у цели.

— Графологи утверждают, что это не он. Почерк не совпадает, — Дейв даже встаёт от таких новостей, думая, что он ослышался.

— Как не совпадает? А допрос? А улики? А хронология? — Дейв отказывается в это верить. Его напарник, изрядно помрачневший, явно тоже.

— Ничего, — разочаровывает их начальник отдела. Парни, это не он.

— Значит, никакого обыска? — почти безнадёжно интересуется Билл. Начальник качает головой, прежде чем им вообще ответить.

— Нет. У нас нет оснований, чтобы его выписать.

Груда документов летит со стола, Дейв пытается унять свою агрессию, но выходит плохо. Он едва не сметает со стола телефон, глубоко вздыхает и внезапно говорит хриплым, но отчаянно контролируемым голосом:

— Мне надо позвонить.

Начальник молча кивает ему на пока уцелевший телефон.

— Дерьмо! — бросает трубку Эйвери, едва закончив говорить по телефону. — Ублюдок!

— Что такое? — интересуется Роберт, но от него только отмахиваются.

— Доказательств нет. Почерк не совпадает, — бросает Пол на ходу, закуривая сигарету. А ведь он почти бросил, Роберт с сожалением смотрит на это. — Почерк не совпадает, гребаные графологи! Чего им ещё надо?

Он судорожно делает две затяжки и бросает тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу, подхватывая со стола своё пальто.

— Вечером увидимся, — бросает он Роберту, почти сразу же направляясь к входу и только крикнув помощнику редактора «я на выезд». Роберт садится обратно за стол. Он чувствует себя идиотом.

Совершенно ненормальным идиотом, который связался с таким же ненормальным.

И это сейчас… просто невыносимо. Однозначно.

***

Пол приходит к нему под вечер — они заранее договаривались встретиться. У Роберта сегодня дома никого — он отвёз сына к матери, но всю дорогу у него было ощущение, что он какой-то неправильный. Извращенец. И вообще занимается неизвестно чем. Если раньше это было понятно и можно оправдать работой — то теперь даже работа у них не клеится.

Вся их гипотеза, которую они так стройно выстроили, рассыпалась, треща по швам.

И почему они? Как будто Роберт принимал в ней какой-то активное участие.

Ненормальный, как говорила его бывшая жена. Ненормальный.

Пол чувствует это странное напряжение, он и сам напряжён. Зол. Видимо визит к Дейву ничего не дал. Он курит одну за одной, потом вдруг внезапно бросает и снова начинает. Роберт молчит. У него в голове крутится слишком много, чтобы это говорить.

— Роберт, что случилось? Ты похож на рыбу, которую засунули в горячую воду, а она никак не может понять, что ей делать. Что стряслось?

— Я ненормальный, — говорит Роберт, вздрагивая от этого, как от дикой неожиданности. Хотя он прекрасно знает, что Пол сидит рядом с ним. — И то, что мы делаем — ненормально.

— А что мы делаем? — уточняет Пол, снова прикуривая сигарету.

— Спим… — Это даётся Роберту нелегко, он смотрит прямо, обхватив свои колени руками. — Вот это все… ходим друг к другу… Это ненормально, и я гребаный извращенец. Ненормальный.

Последнее слово он говорит отчаянным шёпотом, и у него пережимает горло.

Пол несколько секунд молчит, прежде чем нарушить тишину.

— Почему извращенец? — он смотрит на Роберта внимательным взглядом, но Роберт старается его не замечать. Игнорировать. Потому что взгляд очень цепкий, он обжигает.

— Потому что правильные люди так не делают. А я делаю. Я извращенец. И ты тоже. Так нельзя. Ненормальный.

Роберт едва сдерживается от того, чтобы истерически разрыдаться — не дают остатки гордости. Тогда будет точно понятно, что он ненормальный. Неправильный. Внутри все будто бы обжигает.

Это все грызло его несколько дней, и теперь прорвало, и он понятия не имеет, чего он хочет услышать в ответ. Ему больно. Пол молчит. Дым от сигарет забирается в лёгкие и не даёт дышать. Или это просто его ощущение, что точит его изнутри уже неделю.

Пол продолжает смотреть на него внимательным взглядом, и это уже почти невыносимо.

— Значит, мы не должны делать то, что мы делаем? — уточняет он.

— Нет, — шёпотом отзывается Роберт — Если раньше у нас что-то получалось, потому что работа… по работе, то теперь нет… и здесь не получается…

— Но мы делаем, и поэтому ненормальные?

— Да…

— А я особенно, потому что это все продолжаю и никак не даю тебе стать нормальным, так что ли? — Пол коротко затягивается и снова внимательно смотрит на него. Роберт молчит. Роберт больше не может выносить этот взгляд. Руки на собственных коленях уже горят, и он не в силах что-либо ему ответить. Ему больно и отчаянно хочется, чтобы Пол сказал, что все это ерунда, обнял и прекратил этот болезненный разговор, но Пол не говорит. Он не говорит, он продолжает этот дурацкий травмирующий разговор со своими странными вопросами, продолжая умножать его боль, и Роберт просто теряется один на один со своим ощущением.

«Ты ненормальный и всегда таким был. Из тебя не получится ничего хорошего. Ты — никому не нужный неудачник, и даже Эйвери от тебя уйдёт, потому что ты отверг его. Но он и так от тебя уйдёт, потому что ты ненормальный и у тебя ничего не может быть нормально. Ничего. Ничего. Вы не поймаете Зодиака, потому что он умнее вас, а вы сборище идиотов, и ты — главный из них. И Эйвери это скоро поймёт. И потеряет к тебе интерес. Найдёт кого получше, нужен ты ему, недоступная сволочь. У тебя ничего не получится. Ты даже разговором уже его не привлекаешь, потому что несёшь какую-то ерунду. Ненормальный».

Он не готов к таким откровениям. Для самого себя. Ему страшно.

— Ненормальный? А кто, по-твоему, нормальный? — спросил Пол, глубоко затягиваясь.

Роберт пожал плечами.

— Все.

— Все — это сборище тупоголовых кретинов, ты сам знаешь. Все — это те, кто придумали тебе прозвище Идиот. Все — это никто. Не считается.

— Ну… Дейв Тоске.

— Кхм, — подавился дымом Пол. — Дейв нормальный?

— Ну да, у него жена, дети…

— У меня тоже жена, — заметил Пол, отхлёбывая кофе.

— Но ты с ней не живёшь.

— И ты не живёшь.

— Так и я ненормальный, — отчаянно заявил Роберт, вцепившись пальцами в свою же ладонь. — Ненормальный. Понимаешь?

— То есть для того, чтобы быть нормальным, надо жить с женщиной и иметь детей, остальное необязательно? Кто вообще придумал эти нормы? — фыркнул Пол, туша сигарету в пепельнице и закуривая новую.

— Общество, — грустно отозвался Роберт, глядя куда-то в свои колени. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы его перестало грызть это внутреннее ощущение, что он ненормальный, но он не знал, что делать.

— К черту общество, — огрызнулся Эйвери, дымя сигаретой. — Я спал с Дейвом.

— Не смешно, — насупился Роберт. — Ты это специально.

— Ты что, дурак? — поинтересовался Пол, глянув на него и глубоко затянувшись. — Мы жили вместе.

— Врёшь! — выдохнул Роберт, оживившись. Он никак не мог представить, что Дейв мог с кем-то… Или они с Полом.

— Нет, мы тогда учились вместе. Ну как вместе, в одном университете. У нас были соседние комнаты в кампусе. Когда мы вышли работать, то ещё пару лет снимали квартиру. Лет пять, если быть точным, — Пол смотрел куда-то в пространство и, кажется, реально вспоминал.

— А потом что? — нарушил тишину Роберт, пристально глядя на него.

— А потом Дейв решил стать нормальным. Жениться. Мы тогда крепко разругались. Потом помирились, конечно, но нормальным он так и не стал. Если ты об этом.

— Не верю, — заявил Роберт, упрямо мотая головой. — У него жена, две дочери…

— Да чтоб тебя, мне что, его трахнуть надо при тебе, что ли, чтобы ты поверил?! — Пол не на шутку разозлился. Он яростно смял сигарету в пепельнице и злобно отпил кофе, едва не пролив его через край. — Что за баран ты такой, Бобби.

— Он тебе не даст, — решительно ответил Роберт, полностью уверенный в этом.

— Не даст? — уточнил Пол, повернувшись вполоборота. — Ты уверен?

Роберт молчал. Ему хотелось и не хотелось быть уверенным одновременно.

— Он позвонит тебе до конца этой недели, — заявил Пол, резко поднимаясь с дивана и уходя не прощаясь. Роберт запрокинул голову на спинку дивана и простонал. Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

— Ты представляешь, он считает, что я ненормальный! И он тоже! — возмущается Пол, дымя сигаретой. Дейв грустно усмехается, отпивая свой кофе.

— Представляю, — отвечает он. — С учётом того, что я пятнадцать минут назад узнал, что у вас что-то есть, я склонен с ним согласиться.

— Ой, не начинай, — отмахивается Пол, фыркая в ответ. — Как будто ты не знаешь.

— Про тебя знаю. А вот Роберт… Хотя то, как он на тебя смотрит, не заметить может только дурак.

— Ну вот у нас вся редакция дураков, хвала Иисусу. Я не знаю, что делать, Дейв. Он считает тебя нормальным, и зачем-то ляпнул, что посмотрел бы на нас с тобой, когда я сказал, что мы раньше встречались.

Пол выглядит отчаявшимся. Дейв задумчиво допивает кофе.

— Он знает про нас? — зачем-то уточнил он ещё раз.

— Да.

— И что он сказал?

— Не поверил. Сказал, что я все придумываю. Считает тебя нормальным, Дейв.

— Посмотреть, значит, — протягивает Тоски, выкидывая стакан из-под кофе. — Ну, давай ему покажем.

— Ты серьёзно? — неверяще смотрит на него Пол, закуривая новую сигарету.

— Вполне. Мне уже сейчас все равно. Следствие провалилось, у жены есть любовник, и я об этом знаю, а меня считают нормальным. Оно и к лучшему. Мне больше нечего терять, Пол. По крайней мере, сейчас. А ты меня хотя бы не раздражаешь, да и я ещё помню, как у нас это было.

— А я думал наоборот, ты постарался забыть все это. — Невесело усмехается Пол, и Дейв дёргает плечом. — Зачем ты женился, Дейв?

— Роберт несказанно прав. Хотел почувствовать себя нормальным. — Дейв улыбается, но как-то криво, отчего у Пола бежит мороз по коже, и он роняет сигарету.

— Помогло? — хрипло интересуется он, напрочь передумав курить.

— Нисколько.

Роберт замирает от неожиданности, когда слышит в трубке голос Дейва ещё до того, как он представляется. Тот звонит, как будто это в порядке вещей — звонить на работу и назначать встречу для… для… Голос у Дейва мягкий, чарующий, и Роберт сам не замечает, как начинает дышать чаще и теребить провод телефона, слушая его.

— Скажите, а вы сами решили мне позвонить или… — он не произносит «Пол заставил», при полной редакции это было просто неприлично.

— Инициатива моя, — отвечает Дейв. Вообще они умудряются поговорить без единого конкретного факта, но так, что им обоим становится понятно, о че ни говорят. Дейв назначает им встречу в пятницу в девять, диктует адрес — Роберт знает его, это адрес Пола, — и интересуется, придёт ли Роберт. У Роберта потеют ладони, как будто он делает что-то неприличное, а не просто разговаривает по телефону, и он поспешно говорит «да», пока не передумал. Дейв улыбается — это слышно, и, пожелав ему хорошего дня, кладёт трубку. Роберт переводит дыхание и обменивается взглядами с Полом, который почти тут же делает вид, что ему все это не интересно. Он прекрасно знает, кто звонил. Роберт хочет подойти к нему и за что-то извиниться, но не знает, за что. Все это представляется ему слишком глупым.

Их дурацкий разговор был во вторник. Сегодня среда. Среда! Они не общаются нормально всего сутки, даже меньше, а у него уже ощущение, что мир едва ли не рухнул. Роберт пишет записку Полу, наспех карябая ее на какой-то бумажке, и оставляет на столе, проходя мимо. Там всего два слова «Надо поговорить». Пол читает и почти сразу же поднимается с места, следуя за ним, хотя все так же выражая едва ли не полное безучастие.

— Дейв звонил, — говорит он, едва они оказываются в каком-то тупике. Между ними меньше шага — Пол подошёл слишком близко, наверняка чтобы их не подслушали.

— И? — интересуется он негромко, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Назначил встречу. В пятницу. У тебя. Я уже и не знаю, стоит ли мне приходить. Я… не знаю, — Роберт вздыхает, глядя на него, потом, не выдержав, тянет за рукав и встречается наконец глазами. — Я уже не знаю…

— А что же ты ему не отказал, а? — интересуется Пол, но взгляд у него совсем не весёлый.

— Я не смог, — выдыхает Роберт, глядя на него. - Я чувствую себя полным идиотом.

— Не надо… Меньше всего это поможет тебе в жизни — чувствовать себя полным идиотом, — он оглядывается по сторонам, в этом тупике никого нет, и коротко целует Роберта в губы, почти сразу же отстраняясь. — А теперь скажи, что я идиот.

— Ты идиот, — выдыхает Роберт, опираясь на стену; ему становится значительно легче, как будто и правда ничего не сломалось. Пол улыбается. Иронично и, кажется, очень тепло.

— Жду тебя в пятницу, — говорит он, отстраняясь, и улыбается ещё сильнее, глазами. — Не опаздывай.

Роберт закатывает глаза, но кивает. Ему уже и самому совершенно не хочется отказываться.

***

Роберт очень сомневался, стоит ли ему идти. Ему все казалось, что над ним посмеялись, посмеялись, его разыграли, что он придет, а там нет никакого Дейва. Или наоборот, есть и его спросят — «чего ты пришел?» И что он тогда скажет? «Я пришел, чтобы на вас посмотреть?» Тоже мне, нашелся смотритель. Так-то Дейв не обязан ему ничего показывать, а особенно с Полом. У него вообще семья есть.

Нет, конечно, Дейв позвонил ему сам и в общем-то дал понять, что он придет, и он не против, и он вообще сам это все предложил, но Роберта грызли сомнения. Он совершенно не знал, что ему говорит, что ему делать, как себя вести. Он ничего не знал, несколько раз останавливался, решая, что точно никуда не пойдет, но потом все-таки шел, во-первых, потому что сына он сегодня отвез к жене, а в одиночестве дома он точно с ума сойдет, а ведь Пол к нему не придет, не придет, он будет с Дейвом. А во-вторых, он же обещал, ради него в общем это все и затеялось, и даже если над ним хотят посмяться, то пусть это будет на их совести. Роберт совсем уже собирался постучать в дверь — он сам не заметил, как дошел до нужного дома, — но тут дверь открылась, и на пороге его встретили Пол и Дейв. Вдвоем. Кажется, они обнимались.

— О, Бобби, проходи, — радостно поприветствовал его Пол, а Роберт не знал, куда деть свои руки, с трудом сглатывая ком в горле. Нужно было что-то сказать, но он не знал, что, к тому же, с Дейвом они вроде как виделись, тогда приезжали к нему ночью, когда… Роберт сглотнул слюну еще раз, на секунду прикрывая глаза и прогоняя жаркие воспоминания, решая все-таки что-то сказать, но вот что? Формально они знакомы, а не формально, что он вообще тут делает?

Но сказать ему толком ничего не дали. Пол встрял в своей манере.

— Роберт изъявил желание посмотреть, как мы будем трахаться, — Пол игриво дернул бровями. — Он сомневается, что ты мне дашь.

Дейв картинно закатил глаза.

— Что ты все трахаться да трахаться, — отозвался он. — Дай я сначала кофе выпью. Ты будешь кофе?

Это прозвучала так естественно и непринужденно, что Роберт не задумываясь кивнул, и даже не заметил, как его затащили внутрь и потянули на кухню.

— Ну вот и славно, — ответил Дейв. — Я пришел пару минут назад, и потом мы еще минут пять наблюдали, как ты нерешительно стоишь на углу. Так что кофе, — Дейв улыбнулся, сунув ему в руки чашку, — тебе явно не помешает.

Роберт скрыл чашкой смущенную улыбку и выдохнул. Кажется, смеяться над ним здесь никто не собирался.

Его усадили в кресло. «Смотреть». Как и обещали. У Пола тогда был такой хитрый вид, что Роберт невольно засмотрелся. Но смотреть было и правда на что, к тому же Роберт не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы оказаться рядом с ними, чтобы присоединиться, чтобы мешать им… Почему-то ему упорно казалось, что он им мешает. Хотя никто ему об этом не сказал ни слова. А посмотреть в общем даже было на что. Через пару минут в обычной рубашке стало жарко, и Роберт расстегнул пуговицы почти до половины, наблюдая за тем, как Пол непринужденно бросает в сторону свою, как будто делал это много раз, а после принимается за пуговицы на рукавах Дейва и это смотрится трепетно и очень естественно, как будто он подглядывает за жизнью какой-то семейной пары из очень популярного вечернего кино. Или не кино… Роберту казалось, что ему в голову лезет такой бред, но он почти сразу же его забывал, следя дальше и невольно подмечая особенности всего, что сейчас происходило. И только догадываясь, что будет происходить дальше. Неужели они и правда?.. Внутри что-то вздрогнуло и сладко сжалось, когда Пол потянулся поцеловать Дейва в губы, а тот охотно ему ответил, оставив в покое так и не снятую с плеч рубашку.

Смотреть со стороны было волнительно. Пол с Дейвом не обращали на него никакого внимания, целуясь, раздевая друг друга, перебирая волосы… Было видно, что они прекрасно друг друга знали, и Роберт чувствовал себя… нет, не лишним. Он чувствовал себя тем, кто читает любовный роман и наблюдает дико прекрасную интимную сцену. Или смотрит фильм. Где всё естественно. Где всё как в жизни.

Только это и было в жизни.

Пол не рисовался. Он не стонал картинно, как это обычно бывает в фильмах, не выгибался напоказ, не прижимал к себе с дикой страстью. Он оставил все своё демонстративное позёрство за пределами этой комнаты. Сейчас было только тепло и ласковые прикосновения, и Дейву нравилось. Роберт видел, что Дейву нравится, что он не прикидывается, изредка задерживая вздох или на секунду дольше закрывая глаза. Он следил за их пальцами, руками и вскоре потерялся — все это было естественно, не наигранно и не особо прогнозируемо. Совершенно не прогнозируемо. Они просто друг друга ласкали и раздевали, и им было тепло, и в какой-то момент Роберту захотелось к ним присоединиться, ему тоже захотелось этого тепла.

— Иди к нам, — позвал его Пол, когда Роберт поднялся с кресла, нерешительно стягивая рубашку — ему было и правда жарко. Жарко от этого прекрасного, происходящего на кровати. А после стало и тепло, стоило Полу его коснуться. Роберт довольно быстро разделся, и его утянули в самую гущу, между собой, обнимая сзади и спереди. Пол привычно прошелся пальцами по его волосам, заставляя прикрыть глаза, а Дейв осторожно, будто бы на пробу, поцеловал его, сначала просто, а потом глубже, проникнув в его рот языком, и позволяя Роберту обнять себя за шею. Кажется, его колено очень удобно оказалось у Роберта между ног, вместе с ладонью Пола…

Дейв целовался по-другому. Не так, как Пол. Более мягко, что ли, Роберт даже не мог сказать толком, в чем отличие, но по-другому.

Ощущения выходили довольно странные. Он хорошо чувствовал горячие руки Пола на себе, и целоваться с Дейвом в этот моменты было необычно. Хотя Пол ему вроде разрешил… Хотя, как он мог ему разрешить, Роберт же не его собственность, они даже не встречаются толком. Или встречаются? Роберт совершенно запутался и не понимал, что он по поводу всего думает, мысли мелькали отрывисто и хаотично, думать связно не особо получалось, да и как можно думать, когда Дейв зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, а Пол целует в шею…

— Не знаю, что тебе Пол наговорил про меня, но это все неправда, — хрипло шепнул ему на ухо Дейв, выдыхая, отчего у Роберта просто побежали мурашки по всему телу. Но ответить он так и не сумел, только простонал — Пол сжал ладонь Дейва прямо на его бедре.

— Прижмись ко мне, — шепнул ему Пол, обхватывая поперек груди. Роберт откинулся, прижимаясь к нему спиной, чувствуя поясницей его вставший член, а позвоночником — сердцебиение, и сердце у Пола колотилось очень часто.

— А вы раньше, раньше были с кем-то втроем? — спросил Роберт у Дейва, облизывая пересохшие губы. Спросил не потому, что Дейв прямо перед ним, и на него проще посмотреть, а потому что казалось, что у Дейва спросить проще.

— Нет, — негромко ответил тот, почти сразу целуя его, и, кажется, улыбнулся. — Так что можешь считать, что это у нас первый опыт.

Роберт застонал ему прямо в поцелуй — они с Полом в две руки начали ласкать его член, но его ладонь Пол перехватил, направляя куда надо — горячие пальцы сомкнулись на не менее горячем члене, кажется, Дейва — тот благодарно сжал плечо Роберта свободной рукой.

Роберт запрокинул голову и начал плавиться под этими случайными поцелуями в шею, частым пульсом и жарким дыханием, наполнявшим атмосферу. Ему казалось, что надолго его не хватит — слишком остро ощущались эти ласки.

Они кончили в горячем клубке переплетённых тел, вцепившись друг в друга, прижимаясь бёдрами и толкаясь пахом друг другу в ладони — Роберта вообще зажали, но он ощущал это как благость — у него уже пальцы дрожали от возбуждения. Кажется, у кого-то останутся царапины от его ногтей, было непонятно, в чьё плечо он вцепился, кончая на горячие пальцы. Кажется, Пол и Дейв целовались через него, пока он переводил дыхание и хаотично ласкал, отзываясь на задаваемый ритм. Кажется, Пол выругался, уткнувшись ему лбом в плечо, и кончил на поясницу, сжав его бедро до боли, но это было сладко. Кажется, Роберт едва не кончил второй раз, но сил уже не осталось, хватило только на то, чтобы вцепиться во внезапно обмякшего Дейва, прижимая его к себе, и чувствуя, как пальцы становятся влажными.

Кажется, они развалились на кровати молча, потому что сейчас больше ничего не хотелось, но никто из них не возражал, когда Пол закурил, лежал на животе, и, свесившись с постели, а Дейв обнял Роберта, воспользовавшись его плечом как подушкой. Всем было хорошо. Роберту было хорошо, он очень надеялся, что и остальным тоже.

— Время час ночи, — возвестил Пол. Он уже скурил две сигареты и выглядел довольно бодрым. Роберт успел отключиться минут на двадцать и тоже уже не хотел спать. Дейв все еще лежал на его плече, но судя по дыханию, тоже не спал: дремал, что было всего вероятней.

— Может, мы как-нибудь доползём до душа, господа? — снова сказал Пол, приподнявшись на локте. — Завтра выходной, да я и не думаю, что мы так быстро уснем.

— Ну так… ты можешь идти первым, — неуверенно отозвался Роберт, не понимая, чего Пол хочет и почему спрашивает разрешения.

— Один, что ли? — хмыкнул тот.

— А… с кем? — Роберт почувствовал себя крайне неловко, как будто пропустил какую-то шутку, которая была понятна всем, кроме него.

— А ты со мной не хочешь? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовался Пол, глядя на него почти в упор: Роберт даже в темноте чувствовал это.

— Я…

— Стесняешься, Бобби? Я могу выключить свет, — Пол снова коротко рассмеялся. Это было необидно, просто Роберт никогда не думал о том, чтобы пойти в душ вдвоём. У них как-то повелось, что они ходили порознь. Роберт считал, что это просто неудобно.

— Можешь идти, это не страшно, — отозвался Дейв, коротко погладив его по бедру. — Я присоединюсь к вам чуть позже.

— Ну пошли, — ответил Полу Роберт, осторожно слезая с постели. Дейв развалился на кровати, уткнувшись лицом вниз и, кажется, почти засыпая.

— Заснешь — разбудим, — пообещал ему Пол, утаскивая Роберта за собой быстро и стремительно. Роберт только потом понял, зачем. Когда его прижали к стене, начиная целовать. Казалось, Пол просто соскучился, ведь за этот вечер они почти не целовались, просто было не сильно удобно.

— Я хочу тебя, — выдохнул он, затаскивая Роберта под душ и вцепляясь в него крепкой хваткой. — Мне не хватило. С Дейвом или без, я просто хочу тебя, Бобби, — кажется, он улыбнулся и едва не укусил его, снова целуя.

— Как? — выдохнул Роберт ему в губы — в голове металось слишком много вариантов.

— Как тебе будет удобно, — отозвались ему на ухо.

***

Дейв к ним все-таки присоединился, и присоединился вовремя — Роберт с Полом уже вовсю тискались под душем. Душ вышел вообще очень бодрящим, особенно, когда Пол случайно выкрутил воду на холодную, перепутав с горячей. И когда они выбрались из ванной, мокрые и определенно взбудораженные, спать уже явно не хотелось.

— У меня есть идея, — возвестил Пол, развалившись на кровати прямо посередине. — Давно хотел попробовать… ммм… фантазии приходили, но доверия не было… а вам я доверяю, и даже определённо очень.

Роберт вопросительно посмотрел на него, присаживаясь на кровать, Дейв тоже улегся рядом, уткнувшись подбородком в свой локоть и ожидая продолжения.

— Я хочу секса, — совершенно наглым образом закончил Пол, хитро глянув на них обоих. — И очень надеюсь, что вы не против.

Судя по его хитрой улыбке, хотел он явно чего-то особенного.

И Роберт, внезапно, было совсем не против какого-нибудь хорошего эксперимента.

Обычно Пол готовил себя сам. Роберт не особо следил за процессом — ему раньше не до того было, ощущения и так переполняли, были в новинку, и он толком не успевал полностью заметить, что, как и зачем. Да и темно было. И Пол не особо настаивал…

Сегодня тоже было довольно темно, им светили только фонари с улицы… но чувствовал он прекрасно, особенно, когда Дейв направлял его пальцы и прижимался щекой к его плечу, а Пол явно тащился, подаваясь ему на руку. Это было одновременно очень смущающе и… горячо? Роберт не мог описать толком, что он чувствует, но очень радовался, что в комнате было темно — щеки у него наверняка горели.

Как и возбуждение внизу живота.

— У тебя чуткие пальцы, — выдохнул ему Пол, заставляя Роберта прикусить губу от этой возбуждающей похвалы. Он же понимал, Почему Пол так сказал. Потому что отзывается на его движение, даже самое неосторожное. Дыхание сбилось от осознания, что он делает, и ощущений, а Дейв, который был сейчас очень близко, присоединился к нему, и теперь они ласкали Пола в две руки. Судя по ответным реакциям, ласкали очень и очень здорово.

И когда Пол потянул его на себя, позволяя войти, и, обхватывая его ногами, Роберт почувствовал, как у него внутри все сжалось от интимности момента. Интимности и естественности. А когда Дейв прижался к нему сзади, просто прижался пахом, как будто они тоже занимались сексом, внутри просто все перевернулось едва ли не до оргазма, от странной щемящей близости, которая у них троих сейчас была. Пальцы Дейва сжали его ладонь, накрывая сверху и Роберт толкнулся вперед, ощущая, как отзывается Пол и прижимается Дейв. Это было горячо и очень правильно, как будто так всегда и должно было быть…

Дейв кончил раньше, чем они все. То ли от того, что Роберт хорошо прижимался к нему задом, то ли от того, что Пол шептал какие-то пошлые штуки, которые очень хорошо звучали в темноте комнаты и жаркой атмосфере, то ли от того, что Роберт сжимал его руку, а Пол выгибался так, как будто его брали двое… Двое… как можно вообще брать вдвоем? Мысль промелькнула и ушла, потому что Пол сжал его внутри до переворачивающегося жара, и Роберт кончил, внезапно и ярко, ощущая, что его сжали бедрами едва ли не до боли. Пол почти не порвал простыни, выплескиваясь себе на живот — его даже не пришлось ласкать рукой… да он и не просил, прижимаясь теснее и отдаваясь ему радостно и с удовольствием.

— Второй раз я в душ не пойду, — пробормотал ему куда-то в плечо Дейв, прижавшись лбом. — Мне лень.

И Роберт в общем был с ним согласен. Сил у него тоже особо ни на что не было, как, похоже, и у Пола, который вырубился едва ли не раньше, чем из него вышли.

Роберт помнил, что они засыпали, обняв друг друга и развалившись как попало. Завтра выходной, он забирает ребенка только вечером и… у него не было сил больше ни о чем думать. Роберт заснул, стоило только Дейву прижаться сзади и накинуть на них одеяло, а самому Роберту обнять Пола поперек, устраиваясь на подушке.

Ночь определённо удалась.

***

Проснулся он от запаха кофе и гренок. Рядом спал Пол, повернувшись к нему задницей и бессовестно скинув одеяло, а вот Дейва рядом не было, стало быть, готовил он. Роберт осторожно слез, собираясь сначала одеться, но потом решил, что искать одежду слишком долго и шумно — он не помнил, куда дел ее вчера, и поэтому, подцепив какой-то случайный халат, просто побрел в нем на кухню.

Дейв на кухне читал что-то из дела и пил кофе. Вид у него был определенно помятый, но явно довольный. Умиротворённый, если говорить точнее. Он коротко глянул на Роберта, возвращаясь к чтению, и кивнул на стул, приглашая присоединиться. Роберт чувствовал себя неуверенно — кухня Пола была странной, но Дейв… смотрелся на ней очень естественно. Как будто всегда здесь был. Как будто был раньше, ориентировался очень легко.

Хотя кто его знает, они же встречались когда-то, хотя Роберт сомневался, что Пол живет в этой квартире с того самого времени.

— Кофе, — предложил Дейв, не отрываясь от чтения. На часах было десять утра, но казалось, даже выходной не может оторвать Дейва от работы. И оно было понятно — Зодиак не давал покоя, а Дейв был ведущим детективом в этом деле. И было совершенно естественно сидеть утром на кухне после хорошего секса и читать выдержки из криминальных хроник.

Статьи Пола, если быть точным. Роберт прикусил губу изнутри. Это было очень интимно. Даже… несколько больно, как будто он оказался лишним в этой паре, но просто не замечал этого. Подобная мысль крутилась в голове ровно до того, как он заметил свои карикатуры, аккуратно вырезанные и скрепленные со статьями Пола. В горле пересохло.

Кажется, это было еще интимнее, чем он думал.

— Ты… — Роберт не успел спросить, Дейв вскинул на него глаза, и он замолчал. Да продолжать и не нужно было, Роберт и сам уже знал, что тот все понял.

— Да, — ответил он на не заданный вопрос. — И мне… было очень ценно оказаться рядом с вами. Не жалеешь? — в свою очередь спросил он и Роберт замотал головой, отхлебнув кофе из заботливо подставленной кружки Дейва. Горячий. Но это помогло, и он смог ответить.

— Нет. Это было шикарно. Я как будто на своем месте, — быстро и сбивчиво шептал он, наклонившись немного вперед. — Я… я не знаю, для меня это впервые. Мне казалось, что все это невозможно, ведь правильно-то не это…

— Пол любит нарушать правила, — так же негромко ответил ему Дейв, глядя прямо в глаза. — Он довольно сложен. И вне стандартов… Но если он любит, то любит без остатка.

— А ты? — одними губами спросил Роберт, не отстраняясь. Дейв слегка, совсем едва заметно улыбнулся, прежде чем ответить.

— А я люблю молча.

«А я люблю, как влюбленный дурак — глупо и явно заметно», — думал Роберт, обнимаясь с ним на кухне несколькими минутами позже. Ему нужны были эти объятия. В мозгах все сложилось. Сложилось, но не осозналось, только оставляя ощущения, что все это было правильно.

Очень правильно.

И руки Дейва на его спине сейчас, и мягкий поцелуй в колючую щеку свидетельствовали об этом лучше всего на свете.

***

— Итак, что мы имеем? — спросил Пол, закуривая. Он присоединился к ним на полчаса позже, и вид имел не менее помятый. Но довольный. Роберт даже подумал, что Пол слишком довольный, хотя… неизвестно как бы он сам выглядел, если бы ночью был на месте Пола.

— По Зодиаку-то? — уточнил Дейв, отпивая кофе. Он заварил еще, отдав Роберту свою кружку, и теперь завтракал уже нормально, отложив в сторону свои вырезки. Роберт пил кофе и молча слушал, потому что сказать ему было пока нечего.

— Да, — ответил Пол, затягиваясь и выпуская дым.

— Почерк не совпадает, как сказала нам экспертиза. Отпечатков у нас нет. Есть предположительное оружие убийства — патроны от него, отпечатки ног, условный фотопортрет и заключение криминалистов. Все упирается в почерк, потому что следствие никак не хочет думать, что человек, который пишет нам письма, может вообще не быть конкретно Зодиаком.

— Ты думаешь, их несколько? — прищурился Пол.

— Не уверен, что у него есть подражатели, — Дейв пожал плечами.

— Главная проблема в том, что мы даже подозреваемых выделить не можем? — Пол снова затянулся. Дейв прищурился в ответ и поставил кружку на стол.

— Подозреваемые у нас есть, — продолжил он тише, как будто их могли подслушать. — Но это не для прессы. Мы не может опубликовать это, да даже толком и рассказать об этом не можем. Ты же помнишь, что у нас их было несколько, и с некоторыми складывалось все очень даже неплохо…

— А задержать кого-то из них вы можете? — уточнил Пол.

— Формально да.

— А вы их допрашивали?

— Да, и там все было очень похоже, но… — Дейв вздохнул с явным сожалением, — экспертиза почерка не совпадает, а без нее не дают разрешения на обыск ни того, ни другого. А без обыска мы не можем найти дополнительные улики, даже если будем сто раз уверены, что это он!

— Я думаю знаешь что, — Пол снова затянулся и после затушил сигарету. — Если мы задержим кого-нибудь, но не Зодиака, написав какую-нибудь громкую статью, с тем, что он признался, это может подстегнуть настоящего либо выдать себя, либо как-то проколоться.

— Ты хочешь его спровоцировать? — уточнил Дейв. Пол молча кивнул и глянул на Роберта. — А ты чего молчишь?

— Я думаю, — осторожно начал он. — Что если ты напишешь провокационную статью или что-то подобное, даже без особых фактов, это тоже может сработать как провоцирующий фактор. Что-то вроде «Зодиак становится скучным и про него больше не интересно писать».

— Хочешь надавить ему на самолюбие? — улыбнулся Пол. — Что ж, я не против побыть немного приманкой, тем более что меня уже один раз вызвал на встречу анонимный информатор. Это было… волнительно.

— Нам надо все продумать, — вмешался Дейв. — И предупредить наше руководство, по возможности.

— А вот руководство предупреждать не надо, — Пол снова закурил. — Все должно быть максимально правдоподобно, в том числе и для него.

Дейв пожал плечами, давая понять, что не будет с этим спорить. А Роберт молча, думая, как же конкретно это все провернуть. Потому что что-то здесь ему очень не нравилось.

Полу пришлось уехать. Его вызвал редактор прямо в законный выходной.

Он вернулся мрачнее тучи, бросил куртку на диван и закурил почти без предупреждения, озлобленно глядя на остальных.

— Главный сказал, что никаких статей про Зодиака мы писать больше не будем, — выплюнул он. — Более того, он поручил Тодоро — Тодоро! — писать статью о том, что личность Зодиака знатно раздута, и что я еще подлил масла в огонь. Я представляю, что он там напишет. Это же просто провал всего. В это не только Зодиак, но даже я не поверю. А как он собирается приплести туда меня, что я якобы почитатель Зодиака и пытаюсь подняться на его фоне за счет этого дела! Я видел его наброски, но выкинуть не успел, Тодоро отнял их у меня и убежал, мелкая подлюка.

— И что ты будешь делать? — осторожно спросил Роберт. Пол злобно швырнул сигарету на пол и придавил ее ногой, чтобы она не начала гореть.

— Ничего, — огрызнулся он. — Я ничего не буду делать. Пошел этот Зодиак нахуй, чтоб его. Если они хотят читать статьи Тодоро, пусть читают! Я больше ничего не собираюсь делать!

— Может, это и к лучшему, — осторожно сказал Дейв, протягивая ему бокал с виски. — Так он будет думать, что ты повержен в профессиональном плане, а читая твои последние статьи о Зодиаке, я могу сказать, что сам он будет явно рад тому, что главный его противник в прессе отстранён от дел. А если мы еще арестуем не того, я, кстати, договорился, уговорил руководство, нам достаточно задержать его на 72 часа, то это все…

Пол опрокинул в себя стакан виски.

— … может сыграть нам на руку? — закончил он за Дейва. — Думаешь, это сработает?

— Вполне, — отозвался тот, пожимая плечами. — Все равно раньше понедельника мы это не узнаем.

— Окей, — Пол оставил стакан и уткнулся в плечо подошедшему Роберту. — Все равно завтра у меня выходной. За то, что они испортили мне его сегодня. А у вас что?

Роберт вздохнул, обнимая его за талию и думая о том, что похоже и сегодня у жены придется отпрашиваться. Потому что оставить в таком состоянии все не представлялось возможным.

***

Статья Тодоро вышла экстренным выпуском. К чему была такая спешка, никто не понимал, но тираж был в городе уже к вечеру этого дня, хотя кто печатает такие вещи в вечерних газетах?.. Роберт удивленно смотрел на эту статью, которая оказалась внезапно хлесткой, и осторожно косился на Пола, который скурил уже полпачки и явно не верил, что все это будет на пользу.

Дейв работал. Он уехал на пару часов и обещал приехать до полуночи. Что ж, это будет неплохо, тем более, что ему нужно было решить какие-то дела в участке. Сам Роберт созвонился с женой, и она попросила не приезжать — дети сегодня хотели остаться ночевать у нее. Роберт был не против, весьма не против. Он переда детям привет и даже не соврал, сказав, что очень рад, хотя жена ему не поверила. Она все еще дулась на него за тот случай с переводчицей. Но это, было уже не его проблемой.

Его проблемой было то, что Пол прикончил уже почти всю пачку, а спокойствие так и не пришло. И похоже, приходить и не собиралось. Откровенно.

Оставалось загадкой, как он не порвал ещё эту газету, которая лежала на тумбочке, и не наорал на Роберта за то, то тот ее читал.

А похоже, Пол был близок к этому. Очень близок. Совсем, как никогда.

Дейв должен был вот-вот приехать, Роберт даже видел, как завернула машина, а вот Пол не обратил на этот шум никакого внимания — он был слишком зол, чтобы заметить сейчас что-либо, кроме себя. Сигареты заканчивались. А статья все не давала ему покоя и никак не отпускала. Роберт на свою голову позволил ему прочитать эту статью целиком.

— Пошел этот Тодоро нахрен, — шипел Пол, закуривая очередную сигарету. — Я вообще из этой редакции уволюсь.

— Отличная идея со статьёй, — Дейв зашёл в комнату. — Как вы уговорили Тодоро написать этот бред?

Пол едва не уронил сигарету.

— Он сам написал, — злобно ответил он, кинув сигарету в пепельницу.

— Сам? Тогда это очень вовремя. Нам позвонили ещё пара свидетелей, и главное, один из подозреваемых изъявил желание признаться. И он, — Дейв улыбнулся, — не тот, кого мы подозревали.

— И что же здесь хорошего? — непонимающе покосился на него Пол.

— То, что нам не пришлось выдумывать повод, чтобы его арестовать. А настоящий Зодиак в это время на свободе… Пока что. И читает газеты.

— Настоящий Зодиак должен быть очень зол, что его заслуги присвоит себе кто-то другой, — осторожно заметил Роберт. Пол глянул на него, потом на Дейва и снова взялся за сигарету.

— Так вы думаете, что эта статья на пользу? — спросил он, затягиваясь. — Моя профессиональная репутация очень пошатнулась — этот идиот Тодоро проехался по ней во всех направлениях.

— Да, — ответил Дейв, пожимая плечами. — Я думал вообще, ты его попросил…

— Нет, — усмехнулся Пол. — Он сам прекрасно справился. Он же меня ненавидит. Эта посредственность впервые напечаталась раньше шестого разворота. Но если это на пользу, я готов закрыть на это глаза. Потому что мнение Тодоро меня не сильно интересует.

Роберт скрыл улыбку. Кажется, Пол выдохнул и даже немного расслабился.

— Думаю, что это сработает, — ответил Дейв, садясь на диван рядом с Робертом. — Если ты не против, я останусь у тебя на ночь. Нам ещё есть что обсудить.

— Сам тебе хотел предложить, — ответил Пол, докуривая сигарету. — Нам ещё нужно продумать дальнейшую стратегию. Вон Бобби тоже остаётся.

Роберт молча кивнул. Ему почему-то казалось сейчас, что все обязательно наладится.

***

— Значит, по факту мы пока ничего не делаем? Статьи достаточно, чтобы его немного потревожить, ты занимаешься вопросами получения разрешения обыска и допроса свидетелей. От нас больше ничего не требуется? — Пол поднимает руки. Они сидят полураздетые на кровати и обсуждают положение дел вот уже полчаса. Роберт чувствует себя на своем месте и ловит на мысли, что они как будто и вовсе всегда жили втроём — так естественно это ощущается. Остальные, похоже, чувствуют примерно то же.

— Выходит так, — отзывается Дейв. Он сидит на краю кровати и расстёгивает рукава рубашки. С момента прихода он так и не успел переодеться.

— Замечательно, — резюмирует Пол, решительно поднимаясь с кровати. — Я хочу есть. Кто-нибудь еще хочет?

— Ага, — отзывается Роберт. — Что будем делать?

— Сообразим чего-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Пол. — У нас тут целых два отца, вы хотите сказать, что совсем ничего не приготовите?

Лежа на кровати, Роберт думал о том, как их совместная готовка переросла в секс, и никак не мог понять. В какой момент все свернуло не туда? Или, наоборот, туда?.. Когда он спросил, что делать с яйцами, а Пол поржал и ответил «погладить»? Когда Дейв пролил кофе на стол, а потом еще и на себя, стянув мокрую майку? Когда Пол пошел целоваться, пока Роберт солил омлет — и закономерно пересолил в итоге? Когда? Когда все свернуло в секс, и теперь, о…

Губы Пола на члене были очень чуткими.

А пальцы Дейва внутри и того нежнее.

Роберт и сам не понял, как ему захотелось попробовать — как это, дать? Он не понял. Но сейчас ему было совершенно шикарно. Потому что оба его партнера прекрасно знали, что делать. Ему оставалось только, как сказал Пол, «расслабиться и получать удовольствие». С чем он совершенно не мог спорить.

Надолго Роберта не хватило. Дейв очень умело ласкал его пальцами, а Пол шикарно отсасывал, от чего оргазм накрыл очень быстро и остро. Настолько, что он даже пару минут не мог понять, что творится, настолько кружилась голова от этих ощущений. Пришлось вцепиться в руку Пола, тот сжал пальцы в ответ, давая понять, что рядом. Роберт кусал губы и плавал, плавал в этом ощущении. Его хватило только, чтобы перекатиться на бок, когда Дейв убрал руку, и сонно, немного лениво наблюдать, как Пол с Дейвом ласкают друг друга. Кажется, Дейв ему все-таки решил дать. Это вызывало улыбку. Наблюдая за ними, за их сексом, как за чем-то нежным и естественным, Роберт сам не заметил, как вырубился, пусть и не сильно надолго.

Проснулся он определенно ночью. Рядом лежал Пол, но явно не спал, слышно было, как он перешептывается с Дейвом. Почему они не ушли на кухню, было непонятно, Роберт наверняка им мешал разговаривать, если уж они стали общаться шепотом. Но Пол, похоже, так не считал, он радостно притянул его к себе, почти сразу целуя, и Роберт проснулся, прогнав все остатки сна.

— Вырубило? — заботливо поинтересовался Дейв. — Вообще не так уж и надолго, даже часа не прошло.

— Я не заметил… — смущенно отозвался Роберт. — Я сам не заметил, как заснул.

— Это нормально, — успокоил его Дейв, поймав за руку. — Еще бы, с такими ощущениями.

— О да, — отозвался Пол, оказываясь на Роберте сверху и сжимая его бедрами. — А теперь я хочу ощущений.

— Каких? — спросил Роберт, автоматически поддерживая его. Пол, конечно, отлично сложен, и в общем-то довольно силен, но мало ли, поддержать все-таки надо. По члену прошлась прохладная скользкая ладонь, Роберт охнул, чувствуя, как это контрастирует с его теплой кожей. Ощущения почти тут же отозвались в теле, поднимая возбуждение, а когда Пол еще немного потёрся об него и сжал бедрами, так и вовсе у него стало почти мгновенно.

— Каких ощущений? — повторил вопрос Роберт и снова вздохнул — ладонь Пола прошлась по всей длине члена.

— Приятных, — ответил Пол, хитро поглядывая на него, — и очень необычных. Ты не против?

Роберт особо и не ответил, только кивнул, чувствуя, как Пол, направив его в себя, плавно опускается, сжимая его бёдрами.

Как тогда, в первый раз, когда Пол ему дал.

О, это было шикарно.

Дыхание сбилось. Роберт позволил Полу двигаться так, как ему будет удобно, только придерживая и наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. Ему хотелось вцепиться, прижать, задержать на мгновение, потому что это было прекрасно и горячо. Пол явно тащился, управляя процессом, и когда он навис над ним, уперевшись руками в кровать, встречаясь взглядом, Роберт сразу и не понял, что происходит.

— Ты же подвинешься, — спросил Пол, почти сразу целуя его, а Роберт охнул ему в губы, чувствуя рядом со своим членом еще и пальцы Дейва. До него начало доходить, что вообще происходит. И от этого… от этого напрочь сносило крышу.

И это было внезапно.

Роберт вспомнил свои мысли прошлой ночью, сам смутился и пропустил тот момент, когда углубил поцелуй, сжимая Пола внутри. Ладонь сама легла на бедро, поглаживая и чувствуя, как Пол расслабляется. Целоваться не выходило, Роберт сбился, и вскоре Пол просто уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, позволяя обнять себя, но явно, откровенно был этим доволен.

— Давно хотел узнать, как это, — выдохнул он на ухо, от чего мурашки пошли по всей коже. Пол определено хотел этого, и к тому же ему явно сейчас было не больно, иначе в жестах бы не сквозила расслабленность. И Роберт тоже расслабился. Морально. Ему тоже стало любопытно, как это.

А пальцы у Дейва все-таки очень чуткие.

— Как тебе такое в голову вообще пришло? — выдохнул Роберт, закрывая глаза и обнимая его за плечо. Пол хмыкнул на ухо, от чего у Роберта побежала по коже новая порция мурашек.

— Легко. Я же любопытная сволочь. И к тому же журналист.

— Не понимаю, как это связа… ох… — Роберт почувствовал два пальца рядом со своим членом и зажмурился — это было тесновато и… великолепно.

— Такое чувство, что на моем месте ты, а не я, — шепотом подколол его Пол на ухо, смущая еще больше. Но промолчать Роберт не мог, отвечая так же шёпотом в ответ.

— Да ты бы знал эти ощущения… Они совершенно непривычны… А, ты же не знаешь…

— Кто знает, Бобби, может когда-нибудь я дойду и до этого, — улыбнулся Пол, а Роберт погладил его по бедру, силясь унять возбужденную дрожь и не кончить так рано от всего этого.

Это было бы нечестно.

Когда Дейв начал входить, дыхание перехватило не только у Роберта. Тот чувствовал напряженные мышцы на руках Пола, вцепившись в его плечи, зашкаливающий пульс и совершенно бессовестный голос, он уже даже не шептал, а говорил так, чтобы его и Дейву было слышно. Как тот не дрогнул, было неясно. Наверное, выдержка, а…

— Познакомитесь там поближе, — фыркал Пол, улыбаясь. — Узнаете мой внутренний мир…

— Ты так и будешь комментировать? — выдохнул Дейв, держа его за бедра.

— Да, я же журналист, и мне интересно, м…

Пол заткнулся. Роберт просто наглым образом его поцеловал, чувствуя, как тот охреневает и расслабляется, почти что ложась на Роберта и разводя ноги еще шире.

Вдвоем было отчаянно тесно. И шикарно. Даже не двигаясь, Роберт чувствовал, что его чувства на грани, они его просто переполняют, и даже не мог представить, каково там Дейву. А Полу! Но тот стонал в ответ, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и царапал постель, поддаваясь и принимая, совершенно расслабленно и охрененно, от чего просто кружилась голова. Роберт чувствовал, что он расслаблен, и что он хотел их, хотел их двоих одновременно.

Надолго Роберта не хватило.

Он кончил, так и не двигаясь, вцепившись пальцами в бедро, так что Пол даже охнул, прикусив губы. Это было даже мощнее, чем первый раз, в глазах просто мелькали вспышки, возбуждение сводило пальцы и выплескивало жар оргазмом. Пол легко соскользнул с него, едва Дейв вышел, подставляя задницу тому одному, и прижимаясь горячим пахом обратно к Роберту. Роберт вцепился в него, крепко и сильно, чувствуя, что его накроет ещё раз, не хватает какой-то мелочи, совсем-совсем чуть-чуть. Пол обнимал его, прижимаясь и часто дыша, и стонал, так что сжимались, вцепляясь, пальцы. Он подавался навстречу Роберту, как будто тот все еще был в нем, и Роберт подмахивал, чувствуя, что возбуждение реально нарастает второй раз.

Горячо, дыхание сбилось. Похоже, Пол кончил, вцепившись в него обеими руками. А несколькими секундами позже, на них навалился Дейв, едва устояв на коленях от ощущений.

— Я люблю вас, — хрипло и явно выдохнул Пол, прижимаясь к Роберту. Дейв молча вздохнул в ответ, целуя его в спину. — Я люблю вас…

— Я тоже, — шепот Дейва был тихим, но слышным, и, кажется, Пол даже улыбнулся ему в плечо.

Роберт едва вспомнил, что надо дышать, и понимал, что они действительно любят…

И он их тоже.

***

Их вызвали на место прямо утром. Точнее, Дейва вызвали — он сказал своему напарнику, где будет, и дал номер Пола. И в пять утра их «обрадовали», что в двух кварталах от редакции кто-то убил женщину. И даже записку оставил.

В общем, все как по заказу.

Глаза у Пола загорелись.

— Я поеду с тобой, — поставил он перед фактом Дейва. Тот хотел сначала спорить, но потом устало махнул рукой.

— Ладно. Собирайся. Роберт, тоже поехали.

Роберт молча кивнул. Ему очень хотелось с ними, но он понимал, что, наверное, нельзя… Хотя если Дейв говорил, значит, можно. Пол метался по дому метеором и совершенно не выглядел уставшим, а должен был — шутка ли, принять в себя двух мужиков. Вообще, Роберт не мог сопоставить в голове две картинки — маниакально деятельного Пола сейчас и совершенно расслабленного податливого Пола полчаса назад. Но факт был фактом, у Эйвери сейчас «горели страницы», как говорят в редакции, и вмешиваться в это было бесполезно. Он чувствовал, что поймал Зодиака за хвост.

На месте оказалось, что женщина была жива, хоть и выглядела неважно. Два ножевых ранения и множественные синяки. Картина не сходилась, Роберту это казалось странным, да и Зодиак никогда не оставлял записки на месте, только присылал их по почте или звонил по телефону. Но ни звонков, ни чего-то другого сегодня не было — телефонные линии молчали. Все это было странно и не сильно похоже на Зодиака, но Пол ничего не хотел слушать. Он ухватился за этот шифр и ножевые ранения у женщины и излучал решимость об этом написать.

— Дейв, пожалуйста, — он едва стоял на месте от нетерпения, комкая свой блокнот и беспрестанно грызя карандаш. — Можно я напишу об этом в утреннем выпуске? Это же и так уже известно общественности, нужно осветить это адекватно.

— Пол, это может быть не Зодиак, — серьёзно отвечал Дейв, глядя на Пола снизу вверх, но тот не слышал.

— Да как же не Зодиак, — Эйвери закатил глаза. — Ты посмотри! Его почерк. Почерк его! Кому еще в голову придёт делать такое, ещё и недалеко от редакции! Это явный намёк на то, что все это связано с ним и с газетой. Он даже записку оставил, наглости хватило!

— Вот именно, это не в его стиле… — занудно возразил Дейв, который и без того был занят своей работой, чтобы переубеждать Пола в чем-то. Тем более факты были неочевидны.

— Боб, ну хоть т ему скажи! — обратился за поддержкой к Роберту Пол.

— Я думаю, что это не особо похоже на Зодиака… — неуверенно промямлил Роберт. Пол только разочарованно отмахнулся.

— Ой, да ну вас. Дейв, я могу про это писать? Скажи? Это же не тайна, вон уже телевизионщики снимают, к утру это будут знать все.

— Пиши, — устало разрешил Дейв. — Но помни, я тебя предупреждал.

— Ага, — отозвался Пол, уже отойдя от них и полностью погрузившись в процесс. Отвлечь его от этого было невозможно.

К утру уже была готова статья.

Редактор радостно схватился за жареный материал. Новость пошла на первую полосу за авторством Эйвери с фотографиями Роберта, который догадался с собой прихватить фотоаппарат. Тираж печатали небывалый. Люди обсуждали ужасную новость полдня.

А к вечеру другая газета выпустила опровержение. Очнулась женщина, пострадавшая в этом происшествии, и сдала своего мужа. Который уже полдня отсиживался в гараже и пил, уничтожая годовые запасы виски. Муж вину не отрицал, сославшись на то, что «Зодиак правильно делает» и «Жена его достала до печёнок». А когда спросили про записку, сказал, что просто снял копию с газетной вырезки одного из выпусков и подкинул на место для антуража. Да собственно они и поссорились-то дома, только женщина успела выбежать на улицу, а муж скрылся на заднем дворе.

Полиция тоже подтвердила опровержение. Пола заставляли писать, что он не прав, но ничего из этого не вышло; однако за дело радостно взялся Тодоро, и через полчаса опровержение уже было в печати. Пола склоняли во всех местах, говорят о том, что он «совсем зарвался и не видит очевидных вещей». Эйвери не обсуждал разве что дворник в редакции и лифтер, который попросту не вникал в происходящее. Со всех сторон несся шёпот, коллеги судачили о том, что «давно пора, и кто-то наконец-то окунул его в грязь». Но к Полу никто подходить не рисковал, он сидел за своим столом с неестественно прямой спиной и дымил как паровоз, яростно черкая что-то в своём блокноте. Ему было совершенно плевать на мнение коллег, хотя Роберт бы уже в этой ситуации провалился от стыда куда-нибудь подальше. Но нет, Полу было плевать, судя по его виду, и по тому, что половина работников уже откровенно кашляли, но обсуждать не прекращали. Роберту даже казалось, что Пол сейчас курит им всем назло. Чтобы они нахрен потонули в дыму и заткнулись.

Но пересудами коллег все не ограничилось. Редактор вызвал Пола на серьёзный разговор, после которого Эйвери едва не уволили, и он послал начальство по известному адресу. Едва не снёс стол, выбежав из кабинета, и выпил весь кофе из автомата. Роберт откровенно боялся к нему подходить и даже немного выдохнул, когда Пол покинул редакцию чуть раньше, чем надо. Как оказалось, выдохнул зря.

Пол Эйвери пошёл домой напиваться.

Эта ситуация стала, по его мнению, последней каплей, разбившей его репутацию.

***

Роберт только открывал дверь и уже слышал — телефон его разрывается. Он бросился к аппарату, снимая трубку и услышав там уставший, немного напряженный голос Дейва.

— Ты дома?

— Почти да, — отозвался Роберт. — Только зашёл.

— Можешь приехать? — без намеков спросил Дейв. — Я у Пола.

— Что с ним? — внутри все сжалось, Роберт с силой вцепился в трубку.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Дейв. — Он… пьян. Сильно. Представляешь, сколько он выпил?

Роберт представлял. Он представлял, потому что даже когда они были в баре, Пол и то пьяным не был.

— Я скоро буду, — пообещал он, сам не понимая, зачем ему туда ехать. Просто надо. Дейв же приехал и не задавал вопросов, зачем. Хотя Пол его, может, и не хочет видеть. В редакции же не хотел.

— Давай, жду, — ответил Дейв, кладя трубку. Раздались гудки.

Пришлось бывшей звонить жене — он и так сегодня порядком задержался, и не успел бы забрать ребенка, да и поздно уже было. Жена не обрадовалась, но, услышав рассказ про убийство и редакцию, впечатлилась и даже попросила быть осторожнее. Похоже, она реально понимала, что к Роберту сейчас лучше не лезть. Он рассказал ей про запарку в редакции, немного поговорил с сыном — тот даже не обижался, пожелав папе удачи, и с чистой совестью понесся к Полу — помогать ему, потому что на душе было о-о-очень неспокойно.

Ему не открывали долго. Так, как Роберт стучал, уже можно было разбудить целую роту слонов, а не только пьяного Пола. Возникал вопрос, что там стало с Дейвом, и там ли он вообще, раз ему еще никто так и не открыл дверь. Странно…

— Чего пришел? — мрачно спросил Пол, открывая дверь. Роберт не ответил, молча проходя внутрь и оглядывая квартиру. Дейв спал, устало развалившись в кресле, на полу стояла недопитая чашка с кофе. Устал, наверное, он уже почти сутки на ногах.

— К тебе пришел, — наконец ответил Роберт, убедившись, что все более-менее в порядке. Ну, за исключением Пола — тот слегка шатался, но все еще стоял на ногах.

— Ты зачем напился?

— Потому что все считают, что я дерьмо, — криво усмехнулся Эйвери. — Потому что вся редакция радовалась, когда я совершил ошибку. Потому что мне никто не сказал, что я ошибаюсь…

— Я тебе говорил, — возразил Роберт.

— Ах да, как я мог забыть, вы с Дейвом нудели, что это не так… Ну а чего ж меня не переубедили-то! Если были уверены! Значит так надо было, тоже хотели, чтобы я сел в лужу!

— Пол…

— Заткнись, — отмахнулся он, отворачиваясь. — Редакция меня заебала. И ты вместе с ней. Я устал там сидеть, как в гадюшнике.

— Не замечал, чтобы тебя так интересовало мнение редакции, — заметил Роберт. — Что-то еще? Ты же не просто так напился-то, явно не так.

— Не просто, — согласился Пол, собираясь закурить, но потом уронил сигарету и оставил это дело. — Совсем не просто. Если бы была только редакция, я бы просто послал ее на хуй.

— А что еще? — как можно более спокойно спросил Роберт. Пол прищурился, достал какую-то мятую бумажку и помахал перед ним, почти сразу ее уронив.

— Зодиак прислал мне письмо. Назвал меня ничтожеством. Цитирую: «Я думал, ты серьезный противник, а ты просто обычная журналистская посредственность. Но мне только на руку, что ты косячишь, ведь не менее тупая полиция ходит у тебя на поводу. Спасибо за помощь». Понимаешь? Даже он считает меня ничтожеством!

— Тебя интересует мнение Зодиака? — поинтересовался Роберт.

— Да, меня интересует мнение Зодиака! — злобно выкрикнул Пол. — Не только же твое мнение меня должно интересовать!

Роберт прищурился. Ему было до жути обидно, но сейчас его обида никому была не нужна. Это однозначно.

— Хорошо, значит, потом ты исправишь это мнение, а что сейчас? — он старался говорить спокойно, но Пол не унимался, оставалось загадкой, как Дейв все еще спит во всем этом шуме. Возможно, если бы он не спал, он бы мог утихомирить Эйвери, но сейчас полагаться приходилось только на себя.

— Сейчас ничего! Редакция только и ждет момента, чтобы я оступился, главред — мудак, мудозвон, тупая дубина! Ты! Ты за весь день ко мне ни разу не подошел! Ты с ними заодно? Или ты упивался своим этим вот «я же говорил» и чувствовал себя самым умным? Я устал, Бобби! Я устал чувствовать предательство каждый день и ждать, откуда еще прилетит удар в нашем дружном коллективе! Они неблагодарные твари, а ты просто зашоренный трус!

— Да иди ты! — начал вскипать Роберт. — Я не подошел к тебе, потому что ты курил как племя индейцев, и дышать там было невозможно! И смотрел на меня так, будто я тебе на хрен не сдался! И ничего я такого не говорил, да, я тебя предупреждал, но это не значит, что теперь об этом нужно помнить всю жизнь! Все ошибаются, Пол! Все ошибаются. А талант не пропьешь, как бы ты ни старался. Ты талантливый журналист, что бы ты там о себе ни думал!

— Я дерьмо! — огрызнулся Пол, сжимая кулаки. Роберт подумал, что тот его ударит, но ничего не произошло. — Я дерьмо, и все только и ждут, чтобы меня выкинуть подальше! Вообще хочу свалить нахрен из этой редакции и не работать там больше ни дня этой паршивой подстилкой общественной прессы!

— А кем ты будешь работать? — спросил его Роберт сердито. — Что ты еще умеешь? Ты журналист, и я сомневаюсь, что твои амбиции позволят тебе работать кем-то еще! Кем?

— Ты не знаешь, что позволят мне мои амбиции, потому что у тебя их вообще нет! — бросил Пол. — Тебе не знакомо это слово. А что до меня, то уровень моего таланта сейчас стоит под сомнением.

— Талант не определяется ошибками и общественным статусом, он либо есть, либо его нет! — сжал кулаки Роберт. — Открой глаза, Пол, ты прекрасно знаешь, что пишешь лучше всех, можешь подать материал как надо и за тебя дерутся ведущие газеты. Ты оступился, но это не значит, что перестал быть талантливым. Тебе завидуют! Тебе просто завидуют, и их цель — убедить тебя в том, что ты полное ничтожество, а ты радостно на это ведёшься, один раз споткнувшись, и напиваешься в хлам! — Роберт вцепился в него и начал трясти. — Тебе что, больше делать нечего было, как просто напиться?! Совсем нечего делать, ты что, идиот, и не видишь, почему так все стало?! Совсем идиот?

— Да что ты понимаешь?! — огрызнулся Пол, оттолкнув его, но Роберт не отпустил.

— Что я понимаю? Все понимаю! Это ты у нас победитель по жизни, и ты не знаешь, как подсиживают нормальных людей! Ты просто не обращаешь на это внимания! Если человеку завидуют, значит, есть чему, никто не станет завидовать дураку Тодоро или идиоту Майку, который верстает колонку про футбол. Ты об этом думал? Значит, ты чего-то стоишь, раз вся редакция сама едва ли не напилась от счастья, когда ты сел в лужу, потому что у вас каждый сам за себя! Потому что это газета! Ты можешь быть популярен у народа, но на работе получишь клубок ядовитых змей, потому что каждый хочет быть на твоем месте!

— Ты идиот, Бобби, — рассерженно и удивлённо выдохнул Пол, разжимая пальцы. Но Роберт и теперь его не отпустил.

— Нет это ты идиот! Ты думаешь, почему ушел твой друг, который был здесь до меня? Талантливый художник. Его подсидели! Я нашёл записки в столе. Но ты этого не заметил. Почему ушел Браво из отдела социальных новостей? Его тоже подсидели, и теперь там дура Люси и ее жених Майк, которые не умеют писать, только копируют все в неизменном виде. Ты думаешь, почему у нас грызутся Темплтон и Маккинзи, поливая друг друга грязью? Потому что каждый хочет быть главредом, когда придёт время назначать преемника. Ты ничего не замечаешь, Пол, — Роберт тряхнул его еще раз, и Пол едва устоял, — потому что в твоем идеальном мире, где есть работа и ты — центр вселенной, этого всего нет. Ты этого не видишь! А Я ВИЖУ! Потому что я живу в этом, и мне видно гораздо больше, чем ты можешь подумать!

— Тебя тоже подсидели? — негромким тревожным голосом спросил Эйвери. Роберт вздрогнул.

— Пошел ты на хрен, Пол! — от души со злостью выкрикнул он, отталкивая его от себя. — Пошел ты на хрен! Пошёл ты нахрен, я тебя ненавижу! Ты идиот, ты непроходимый идиот! Ты самовлюбленный тупой идиот, который заливает все алкоголем, как будто это хоть когда-нибудь может помочь!!! Ты идиот!!!

Пол прижал его к себе, не дав отстраниться, и вцепился так, будто Роберт был его последней надеждой. Роберт не мог оттолкнуть, не мог отпустить, не мог спрятать слезы, которые оказались внезапно обжигающими. Он не мог сейчас думать о том, почему его так развезло, так разозлило, он просто вцепился до белых ногтей в Пола и сжал зубы, чтобы не начать рыдать в голос.

Пол действительно не знал. Не знал, что это все было для Роберта реальностью, и тот первый опыт, с которым сейчас столкнулся Эйвери, был для Грейсмита такой незаживающей раной. Он вздохнул, когда его обняли еще раз — Дейв проснулся и прикусил губу, чувствуя свои мокрые щеки и негромкий шепот рядом.

— Я думал, это ты опять кричишь, Эйвери. Даже я тут проснулся, — Дейв осторожно погладил их по плечам.

— Нет, это Боб, — так же негромко ответил Пол, и, судя по голосу, он был заметно трезвее, чем раньше. Роберт выдохнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо, и позволил себе больше сейчас ни о чем не думать — он и так потратил слишком много сил за этот вечер.

Едва удалось засунуть Пола в душ — он все хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пошел с ним, едва Роберт успел сварить кофе для себя и для остальных, едва он вообще присел, как раздался звонок в дверь.

Это было странно. Кто мог прийти ночью к Полу в такое время? Да и вообще, кто мог прийти?.. Особенно сейчас, когда все были на взводе и все было довольно неспокойно.

Роберт прислушался. Дейв сделал ему знак быть тише и осторожно достал табельное оружие, тоже прислушиваясь.

За дверью было тихо.

Свет у них и так не горел, так что вряд ли что-то было видно с улицы. Но… ощущение страха и напряжения было явно заметно, и его нельзя было игнорировать. Роберт чувствовал, как у него немеют кончики пальцев, и едва заметил знак Дейва, который махнул ему в сторону ванной. Ах, да, нужно было предупредить Пола, чтобы он не шумел и не разговаривал, ситуация была явно непредсказуемой.

Второй звонок Роберт услышал уже в ванной, не успев даже ни о чем предупредить Пола. Потом услышал щелчок двери, замер, готовый броситься на помощь, но ничего не произошло. Слышны были голоса, потом дверь закрылась, и в ванную к ним заглянул Дейв.

— Приходил патрульный. Он шел мимо и услышал крики. Ходил по соседним квартирам, выясняя, все ли в порядке.

— А… да… — Роберт даже смутился. Неужели они так кричали, что их даже на улице было слышно? Пол, впрочем, ничего не ответил, только фыркнул под душем. Дейв немного нахмурился, доставая листок из кармана.

— А это было в почтовом ящике, — сказал он, демонстрируя Роберту листок с эмблемой Зодиака. — Интересно, сколько Пол его не проверял?

Дейв держал листок в перчатках, и Роберт, сначала протянувший было руку, отдернул ее. Внутри все снова заныло и сжалось, стало как-то совсем-совсем не по себе.

— Что там? — громко спросил Пол, вываливаясь из душа и едва не падая. — Что это? Откуда?

— Из твоего ящика. Осторожно, — Дейв убрал записку, а Роберт едва успел подхватить некрепко стоящего на ногах Пола. — Пойдем, нам нужно все обсудить не в ванной. Если я все правильно понял, то это улика.

Пол как-то слишком серьезно кивнул в ответ, и принялся быстро вытираться и приводить себя в порядок. Он был уже почти трезв, только неточные движения выдавали то состояние, которое было чуть больше чем получасом ранее.

— Я проверял ящик три дня назад, — сказал Пол, когда они уже уселись в гостиной с кофе, чтобы наконец спокойно все обдумать и обговорить. — В пятницу. Потом мне было некогда. Я не знаю, когда это принесли, но три дня назад я там его не нашел.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Дейв. — Только осталось понять, кто это. Чья-то шутка, или же Зодиак действительно знает, где ты живешь.

— Половина Сан-Франциско знает, где я живу, — отмахнулся Пол. — Там есть что-нибудь, кроме этого? Что-нибудь написано?

— Нет. Только логотип, — отозвался Дейв.

— Может, сравним с тем письмом, что тебе пришло сегодня? — осторожно спросил Роберт, поднимая его с пола. Дейв удивлено посмотрел на них.

— Каким письмом?

— Мне писал Зодиак, — нехотя признался Пол. — И да, это хорошая идея, Бобби.

Чернила оказались похожими. Роберт удивлённо смотрел на два листа, потом попросту сложил их вместе. Один край был неровным, как будто его отрывали.

— Это может быть один лист. И один человек. Все очень сходится. Только кто это и зачем…

— Я знаю эту ручку, — перебил его Пол. — Это «Бик кристал», относительно дешёвая ручка. Смотри, она оставляет царапины. А здесь, — он показал второй листок с продавленным логотипом на письме, — остался след. Листок был сложен.

— Это все хорошо, господа, — подал голос Дейв, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. — Но у меня для вас две новости. Первая — находиться здесь небезопасно. Вторая — на бумаге есть водяные знаки, и это листок из средней школы 352 штата Калифорния, округа Напа. Это старый бланк.

— Какого… — выругался Пол, а Роберт пораженно замер, переглянувшись с Дейвом. Кается, тот подумал о том же. Главный подозреваемый когда-то работал в школе.

— Это Зодиак, — одними губами прошептал Роберт, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Все было плохо.

***

Первое, что они сделали после — это поехали в участок к Дейву, отдали улику, сняли отпечатки, дали показания. Дейв отдал все материал в ход, и отдел очень оживился — впереди забрезжил свет. К тому же на письме еще были шансы найти отпечатки Зодиака, если они там есть, а потом сравнить с основными подозреваемыми. Оставалось надеяться, что Зодиаку было неудобно писать в перчатках, или он просто о них не подумал, и там будет хоть что-то.

А после они сели в кабинете Дейва с двумя кофе на троих и принялись все обговаривать.

— Нам очень повезло, что мы нашли то письмо у тебя в ящике. Часть письма, — заметил Дейв, отпивая кофе. — И что ты сказал мне про первое. Есть большая вероятность, что это очень продвинет дело. А ты не грусти, Пол. Ошибки бывают у всех, и даже несмотря на это странное совпадение я верю, что все наладится. Ты просто устал тогда, и тебя порядком измотала вся эта история. Хотелось побыстрее закончить все это, и ты хватался за всё мало–мальски похожее на Зодиака. И так просто сошлись твоя статья и его письмо, и ещё статья Тодоро. Я подозреваю, что если бы не было этого случая с женщиной, ты нашел бы что-то еще, еще менее похожее и более провальное, потому что тебе просто хотелось найти.

— Нам всем хотелось найти, — отозвался Роберт. — Я бы тоже принял какое-нибудь совпадение за закономерность, не исключаю. Муж активно косил под Зодиака.

— Вот, — Дейв отпил еще кофе и протянул кружку Роберту. — И с письмом это тоже совпадение. Хотя такое странное совпадение, которое совсем не кажется совпадением, все-таки, по моему мнению, является всего лишь случайностью.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что письмо и моя статья никак не связаны друг с другом?

— Скорее всего, — заверил его Дейв. — Ты посмотри, оно пришло в пятницу. В пятницу вечером. После того, как ты уже ушёл с работы, у вас разобрали вечернюю почту. Почтовый ящик с пятницы ты не проверял. А в воскресенье, когда ты пришёл на работу, ты обнаружил это письмо, хотя утреннюю почту еще никто не принес — ты пришел в шесть утра.

— Все логично, — подал голос Роберт. — Он просто хотел тебя немного позлить, надеясь, что ты разозлишься и что-то испортишь. Напишешь что-то не так. Или хотя бы оставишь его в покое. А тебе было не до того, поскольку ты обнаружил письмо уже после статьи.

— И еще и нам не сказал. Хорошо хоть, на нем дата стоит, — вздохнул Дейв. — Зодиак, конечно, этого хотел, но не помог — накосячить тебе удалось самому. И нет, он не прорицатель, а ошибки все совершают, так что не думай.

— А откуда он тогда узнал, что я облажаюсь со статьей? — придирчиво спросил Пол, но по взгляду было видно, что он и сам уже знал ответ. Но Дейв ответил, потому что это нужно было озвучить.

— Он не знал, что ты напишешь эту статью. Это просто было стечение обстоятельств.

— Да я понял, — проворчал Пол.

Кажется, его реально отпустило.

Пол действительно успокоился. Делал вид, как будто ничего не произошло — его реально теперь не интересовало мнение коллег. Дейв занимался уликами и проводил опознание по фотографиям с мистером Можо, во всяком случае, оно было назначено на ближайшие дни, и все это придавало Полу уверенности, что они идут правильным курсом и у них есть шанс разобраться в этой загадке. Внешне Пол был спокоен, наверное, даже спокойнее, чем Роберт. Он понял, что происходит, и все встало на свои места — Эйвери порхал по редакции в своей типичной манере. Снова, без сомнений, как он один умел. Как он делал, когда ему было хорошо и все понятно. У него все наладилось. Потому что он разорвал порочный круг мыслей «я- дерьмо , и меня все считают дерьмом», который жрал его в начале недели.

И поэтому, когда в редакцию пришло очередное письмо, самым спокойным из всех присутствующих был только Эйвери.

«Я хочу, чтобы вы напечатали это письмо на третьей полосе.

Как приятно наблюдать, что вы ищете совсем не там. Пол Эйвери облажался и теперь все следствие идёт не по тому следу. Слушайте больше репортёрских крыс. Вряд ли вы найдёте меня, вы даже не смотрите в эту сторону. Шумит вода, вокруг город, что это? Близко и одновременно далеко.

С удовольствием понаблюдаю за вами ещё, это очень занимательно. Зодиак»

Роберт быстро перерисовывал шифровку, пока писали это письмо. Он уже видел изменения шифра, но чтобы заняться этим детально, нужно было время.

— Он просит опубликовать это письмо в завтрашнем выпуске, — сказал главный редактор. Дейв пожал плечами, поднимая на него взгляд.

— Вы сделаете это?

— Мы не знаем. Как будет лучше для следствия? Сколько мы будем идти у него на поводу? Мы что — личная газета Зодиака? — недовольство помощника главного редактора ощущалось очень явно.

— Мистер Эйвери? — обратился к нему Дейв, и Пол встрепенулся. — Вы как думаете?

— Я думаю, что надо опубликовать, — сказал он. — Пусть думает, что я повержен.

— Ладно, — недовольно отозвался главный редактор. — Только не на первой полосе. Четвертая, если это подойдёт.

— Он просит третью, — напомнил Дейв.

— Ну, или третья, какая разница то, — главный редактор тоже был недоволен. Пол напротив демонстрировал полное безучастие.

Роберт закончил перерисовку шифра, ткдыдаая листок. На него никто не обращал ровным счётом никакого внимания.

— Хорошо, мы опубликуем это завтра. А вы — держите нас в курсе. Совещание закончено, — объявил главный редактор, и Роберт первым сорвался с места, выходя из зала.

Ему нужна была книга.

— В этой шифровке сказано, что если мы разгадаем шифр, то сможем найти Зодиака. Он говорит, что будет ждать нас в субботу по этому адресу ровно в шесть часов вечера и удовлетворит наше любопытство, — возбуждённо шептал Роберт Полу и Дейву, держа в дрожащих пальцах листок с копией шифра. — То письмо было для отвода глаз, а настоящее послание — это!

— К кому он обращается в письме? — уточнил Дейв, заглядывая через плечо.

— К Полу. Он считает его основным своим конкурентом.

— Значит, меня он даже в расчёт не берет, — усмехнулся Дейв. — Тем лучше, тем лучше.

— Какой сегодня день? Пятница? — внезапно спрашивает Пол, и Роберт вскидывает на него изумлённый взгляд.

— Ты что, пойдёшь к нему на встречу? — спрашивает он, не веря, что Пол сейчас серьёзно.

— Сам Зодиак назначает мне встречу, как я могу не пойти? — хмыкает Пол, забирая у него расшифровку. — Только не один. Мне нужно будет прикрытие. И какая-то защита.

— Ты ненормальный, — говорит Дейв, и взгляд его совершенно серьёзный. Он не шутит. Пол усмехается:

— У тебя есть идея получше?

— Есть, — отвечает Дейв, глядя серьёзно и упрямо. — Мы завалимся к нему с обыском, пока он будет ждать тебя на встрече.

— У тебя нет разрешения на обыск, — огрызается Пол, явно обидевшись, что ему не дают поиграть на главных ролях в такой пьесе.

— Нет. Но я его определённо достану, — обещает Дейв, и Роберт чувствует, что он реально его достанет.

***

Дейву действительно разрешили обыск. Оказывается, дал показания мистер Можо, и опознал по фотографии одного из подозреваемых. Руководство согласилось очень быстро. Дейв со своим напарником выехали на место, отправляя Пола, Роберта и еще группу полицейских на набережную, где Зодиак «назначил им встречу в письме». Они договорились «случайно встретиться на набережной», чтобы было ощущение, что тут «есть люди», и это могло сбить Зодиака с толку. Если он, конечно, придет. Роберт чувствовал, как колотится его сердце, и очень надеялся, что сегодня все решится.

И еще надеялся, что решится благополучно для них.

На месте никого не было. Роберт осмотрелся несколько раз, но в парке было тихо. Набережная была пуста, и было жутко и спокойно одновременно. Роберт знал, что Пол за ним наблюдает. Он вообще должен был появиться через несколько минут.

Чем дальше, тем больше крепло ощущение, что их обманули. Роберт был рад и не рад этому одновременно. Рад, потому что встреча с Зодиаком — та еще радость. Не рад, потому что их вполне могли обвести вокруг пальца и оставить, а они, потеряв время, упустят его, даже если были совсем близки. Успокаивало лишь то, что Дейв в это время со своими сотрудниками должны были проводить обыск, и вполне могли найти там хоть что-нибудь.

— Что там? — Роберт услышал голос Пола, который увлеченно копался под одним из кустов. Потом проворно отпрыгнул, сверху плеснула какая-то жидкость. Роберт вздрогнул — Пол зашипел и это было слышно, к нему пришлось поспешить. Думать о чем-то плохом не хотелось.

— Что там? — спросил уже Роберт, на что Пол только отчаянно тряс рукой и ничего не говорил. Было совершенно непонятно, что случилось.

— Кислота… что-то полилось сверху, — наконец выдохнул тот, и Роберт потащил его к воде. Смывать кислоту в заливе, конечно, не лучшая идея, но оставалось надеяться, что это не сделает хуже. В темноте было не видно, насколько все плохо.

— Она должна была политься на голову, — пыхтел Пол, — но у меня была кепка. Этот козел решил над нами поиздеваться.

Роберт молча кивал, помогая всё смыть, и чувствовал, чуть ли не физически чувствовал, как Эйвери больно.

— Найдем этого гада, я лично плюну ему в морду, — нервно рассмеялся Пол. — Главное, чтобы у Дейва все получилось.

Он запрокинул голову, продолжая смеяться, и протянул Роберту мятый пакет, который все это время держал в руке.

— Фотографии. Похоже, здесь фотографии.

Роберт выдохнул, чувствуя, как часто колотится сердце. Если это так и если фотографии по делу…

То они выиграли.

***

Дейв нашел все. И обувь, и письма, и бумагу, и оружие, и одежду, и даже ручку. Пол, довольный донельзя, с перевязанной рукой, слушал протокол обыска как самую приятную музыку, улыбаясь во все зубы. Дейв тоже не обошелся без проблем — на лице наливался большой синяк, им оказали сопротивление, когда поняли, что дело запахло жареным. Но подозреваемый был задержан, улики сходились, и экспертиза, графологическая экспертиза! давала заключения, что один из почерков подозреваемого наконец-то совпал с почерком Зодиака. И не последнюю роль в этом сыграло письмо, пришедшее Полу.

Это реально был знаковый день. Роберт чувствовал, что у него внутри понимается радость.

Их догадки оказались верны.

— Ну что, с Зодиаком мы наконец-то справились, — позже сказал Пол. — Надеюсь, моя репутация вскоре тоже восстановится. Во всяком случае, Хроникл уже гудит, что я чуть ли не задержал Зодиака и пострадал от кислоты.

— Ты вообще молодец. Твои фотографии оказались очень кстати. Это было опрометчиво с его стороны, но он, похоже, не думал, что ты придешь или, точнее, уйдешь с того места, получив кислотой. Но мы оказались умнее.

— О да. Спасибо Бобби, что он расшифровал письмо и потащил меня в залив, иначе бы сейчас все было намного хуже, — улыбнулся Пол. Дейв тоже улыбался. Роберт сидел рядом с ними и чувствовал себя спокойно, так спокойно, как никогда раньше. Естественно. Совершенно нормально.

— Спасибо Бобби, — сказал Пол, обнимая его за плечи. — Если бы не он, я бы был сейчас без руки. А кому нужен я, журналист, без руки?

— Мне, — не задумываясь ответил Роберт. — мне нужен. И Дейву нужен.

— Да, — подтвердил Дейв. — Именно так. Очень.

— И вы мне очень нужны, — внезапно серьёзно сказал Пол, обнимая еще Дейва. — Очень…

Роберт чувствовал тепло, прижимаясь и обнимая в ответ, и ощущал себя нормальным, нормальнее, чем когда-либо ранее. Нормальным. Как и все остальные сейчас в этой комнате. Как Дейв и Пол, которые сидят сейчас с ним рядом. И это было удивительно.

Теперь он точно знал, что с ним происходит.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Встреча с информатором](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901833) by [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020)




End file.
